


Trapped in Space Hell

by Anonymous



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Leaving this story on anon because sometimes it just makes me feel better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Invictus holds Gary as prisoner, while the crew searches for a way to rescue him.  Although they are trying to rescue their friend, doing so leads to a horrible fate for the crew.Also I'm horrible with titles, forgive me.Final Space belongs to Olan Rogers.
Relationships: Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 90
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Invictus

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a drabble sort of, seeing if I can turn it into an actual story. I'm just seeing if I can make up some story for Invictus. It might be a little out of character since we haven't truly seen much of Invictus's personality yet besides it wanting to murder everything in sight.  
> This is just a start, I might add more to it over time if people enjoy it, or I can find the motivation.  
> This story might be kind of violent? But not too bad. I'll put any warnings if need to. I am still practicing writing, I am not the best. I'll give it my best shot. :) This is just an introduction, and everything will be built on more overtime if I keep writing. This is based after season 2, once they arrive in Final Space, but will go into its own story. I might delete it, I'm not sure.

**On an Isolated Planet Inside Final Space**

Images of Quinn, Little Cato, Mooncake, Avocato, and the rest of the crew flashed through Gary's mind as he hung like a puppet in Invictus's hold. Invictus had attacked the Crimson Light, damaging the drop drive before they had a chance to escape. Although he was thankful, Invictus surprised him. Once he had Gary, Invictus left the ship alone. Even though they were safe for now, he knew Invictus would not let them live. And now he wasn't able to be there to protect them. The only thing keeping his mind at ease was that Bolo would hopefully protect the Crimson Light and its crew from any Titans who dared bothered them. As long as they were all safe, he was content. But he knew that wouldn't be the case for long. They were inside final space.

Gary had no clue how much time had passed since he last saw the crew. Invictus kept him locked away, blocking out the stars and the sky. It felt as if there was nothing else in the world except the rock walls. Although final space was vast, the majority was empty, much like the galaxy which they had traveled from. Yet Invictus had plucked him from the Crimson Light and brought him to a world full of caverns, deep under the surface. Gary had no clue where he was, and if the crew would ever find him. Although he wanted to be there for Quinn, Little Cato and the others, he almost wished they would not save him. This would ensure their safety, at least from Invictus.

"Please, if this is the way it has to be, kill me now. But don't hurt them." he pleaded, hoping Invictus would find some kind of mercy inside its dark heart. At first the higher being would not answer. Gary was being held high in the air, levitated by Invictus's powers. The blonde looked down at his boots, the cold rocky ground feet below him.

"...Invictus?"

A harsh growl emitted from the wispy form, the intimidating face of Invictus appearing in front of Gary, peering down at the tiny human. Five enormous eyes studied him, causing Gary to feel completely exposed.

_"Silence."_

"Put me down!" Gary lurched forward towards his captor, yet he remained in place as Invictus's abilities worked their magic. Despite no existence of pupils, Gary could of swore Invictus rolled every eye.

_"Poor mortal, never learns. Let me repeat."_

Suddenly a crushing weight forced into his sides, as if two large rocks were squishing his body between them. Gasping, he franticly tried to push away the cause of the agony with his hands, which only brushed air.

_"I could kill you at this moment. It would be so easy. Like blowing out a candle. One moment you are here, the next nonexistent."_

Invictus brought Gary closer to its face, the human still groaning in agony. Gary felt the weight lift slightly, so he could catch a moment to breathe.

_"I want to kill you. I've ripped the hearts out of every Gary that had the guts to enter final space. And I tore those guts out as well. Yet for some reason, you kept returning. As if the thought of a horrible death would never cross your mind. I tore apart at least fifty versions of yourself before I even bothered to learn your name."_

Gary winced as he felt the weight return, half lidded eyes as he attempted to look at the gigantic face in front of him.  
 _"But you are different. There's a quality about you that I couldn't detect in any of the other humans who entered through the breach. And for that reason, you live. Don't test my patience."_

"And what r-reason would tha-HNN!" Invictus squeezed Gary so tight Gary heard the sound of his own bones cracking. Releasing the pressure slightly, a light purple colored tendril fluttered out from behind Invictus's form. Slithering forth, it rested under Gary's chin, caressing the human, tilting his head slightly upwards.

_"You'll know in time. Believe me, you'll see. You are the main ingredient"_

"Umm..hn..did you say ingred-"

" _KEEP ONE'S LIPS SEALED BEFORE I SQUEEZE OUT YOUR EYES!"_ Invictus boomed, wrapping the tendril around the human's neck. Choking Gary, the human gasped, clawing at the tendril.

"I-I don't-don't understand what I've d-done to you!" Gary gasped, attempting to push the words out before he could no longer talk. The grip on his throat remained, the crushing feeling on his sides fading away.

 _"Perhaps I will show you just exactly what you have done to me. I do not think a creature with your brain could even begin to comprehend all of the misfortune you have brought upon myself and my Titans. But as you wish, mortal."_  
The tendril unwrapped slowly from his throat as Gary inhaled deeply. He barely had a moment to breathe before he felt himself moving through the air slowly.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, knowing it was most likely a death sentence to even speak to Invictus. As he figured, there was no answer. Sighing, he attempted to break free from the hold of Invictus's powers.

_"You do not learn from past mistakes, do you mortal?"_

"No."

_"A pathetic creature you are. I never understood why one of the Beings of Light decided to create the human species. Such a waste of energy and time put forth to creatures who would destroy half the universe. Until I changed their minds, the Titans and I never agreed on many subjects. I had to be the one to take action, or else we would of never gone anywhere. The arachnitects told you their part of the story, and it is false. Everything you know about me is from their twisted point of view."_

"Sounds like something a bad guy would say." Gary huffed. Invictus controlled the urge to crush the human into a bone powder, before continuing.

_"The titans locked me away. I only dreamed of a universe where the higher beings could live in power, and control life forms below. We created the entire universe, after all. It was only fair we were the most comfortable. Yet, the other titans could not see eye to eye."_

Gary noticed Invictus had stopped and they were floating midair, unmoving.

 _"After they attempted to banish me to the furthest edges of the universe, I had to change their minds. An ability I possess is the power to control others at my command. All I require is a vessel, willing-"_ Invictus glanced down at Gary. _" or unwilling."_

"... I still don't understand what I've done."

_"Too many beings reside inside the boundaries of final space."_

"Huh?"

Suddenly, images of different Titans flooded the room, their unique forms sending chills down Gary's spine. Invictus emitted a low rumble, causing the rocks beneath them to shake.

_"Mortals believe in higher beings, a god. Look at us. What are you? Compared to the power we control, you are dust. However, such complex beings require lasting energy sources to survive. Once we harvest energy, our bodies can last for eons. I've existed in this universe longer than your pathetic excuse of a planet, Earth. My Titans are not without flaw. They require energy to survive. Trapped inside final space, we drain our resources quickly. We've reached a point where we either leave final space, or suffer. I was pulling my titans out of an eternity of pain. And they would not see eye to eyes. So I changed their views. I'm only doing what's best for the Titans and myself."_

Invictus pulled Gary closer to its face, glaring down at him with pure hatred.

_"Your father ruined our chance. My titans would of been free. They would of had the resources they required. And we were near our goal of entering into your dimension until he sealed the breach. Years later, I thought we had another opportunity to enter this dimension. A dimension so full of life and energy."_

_"I found humor in a being who wished to open the rift from the other side. He desired my power and wished to come here himself, tearing a rift in space to allow his mortal body to pass over into my dimension. He is a child compared to my existence."_

"You're talking about the Lord Commander." Gary spoke, waiting for Invictus to inflict more pain upon him for speaking.

_"And he would have succeeded, if you had not gotten involved. Every single chance we get, you close the rift and lock us inside."_

"Because you want to destroy the univ-"

  
_"I DESIRED WHAT WAS BEST FOR MY TITANS YOU MISERABLE WASTE OF ENERGY!"_

Gary gasped as he felt the crushing weight on his ribs return, Invictus holding him high above the ground. The man wanted nothing more in the entire galaxy than to breathe, to find Quinn and the team squad and escape from this hell.

_"We commanded the titans to construct the universe, all existence belongs to us. And then you mortals appeared. I never understood the reasoning. Yet you have ruined so much, taken so much. My Titans require energy and can survive for millions of years, far what your brain can even begin to imagine. Your pathetic Earth and surrounding solar systems were sapping energy as if you were a leech."_

Invictus noticed Gary was no longer paying attention, struggling to breathe in the being's tight hold. Although Invictus had zero mercy for the human, it allowed Gary a breath so he would not expire before Invictus truly had its revenge. 

_"I assume your mate is coming to retrieve you. A mistake that will be."_

Gary wheezed, glancing up at Invictus with an eyebrow raised.

"My **what**?"

_"You believe I cannot see? I realize what lies before me. The one who entered through the breach this last time. The one you call Quinn. I know a pair. Higher beings are no stranger to emotions, or loved ones. However, we block our emotions from controlling our actions. We are superior in every aspect."_

Gary tried pushing the invisible force away from his sides, failing at the attempt. He knew not even his prosthetic could fight Invictus's hold.

"We- we don't call each other that." Gary pushed out, sighing as he felt the weight releasing from his sides. Invictus turned it's head, glancing up at the cavern ceiling. One eye blinked, then another, so the being was never off guard for one moment. _  
_

_"As I predicted, I sense an incoming spacecraft. I can hear the engines."_

Invictus opened what seemed to be its mouth, revealing rows of knives made of fire. Gary felt himself rising towards Invictus as the demon emitted a low rumble, sending echoes down the cavern walls. Every time Gary was extremely close to his captor, a strong smell overcame him. Invictus smelled of ash, as though a burned city stood up and moved around. When Quinn mentioned final space was a place of death, Gary now understood. The crew was inside a living hell.

"Leave them alone. They've done nothing. From your story, I'm the only one you want. I'll do anything." Gary begged, reaching his human hand up slowly towards Invictus. The creature began to laugh.

_"I might take you up on the offer, Gary."_


	2. A Creature of Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to improve with each chapter. Writing Invictus's character is difficult.

**Where No One Else Has Ever Been**

Invictus moved as though it were a snake made of flame, easing through the cavern walls and out into the open night sky. The planet they occupied was small, majority full of caverns and underground hideouts, while the surface stayed scorching hot during daylight. Planets residing in final space rarely contained life forms due to harsh environments. Yet the planets that did contain life sustained creatures of nightmares. Although final space was near a death sentence, much of the scenery was quite gorgeous to Gary as Invictus yanked him along. Shimmering stars scattered the sky, pointy mountains as far as his eyes could see. Gary had to admit the sudden burst of fresh air was a positive, allowing him to breathe and gain his calm.

Two moons, one a dark purple and the other a lighter red, shone brightly in the night sky, casting a glow along the mountain ranges. Gary hadn't much time to relax before Invictus rumbled, its flames raging. The human wanted to cover his nose to block out Invictus's stench. Although the creature had no physical body, Gary could feel and smell what Invictus was. If the idea of nightmares and everything in the universe that was horrible needed a face, Invictus was a perfect image.

Although the being remained silent, watching the sky for movement, Gary felt fear. Here he was, the last remaining Gary Goodspeed alive in all dimensions and timelines. No other Gary had survived as Nightfall had told him, and the hundreds of broken bodies scattered through final space reminded him of the truth. Gary wondered what was so different now compared to the rest of the Garys who met their twisted fate. Why is Invictus sparing him, even for a short time? The question floated in his mind for awhile, waiting for Invictus to make a move. The beings voice was deep, intimating, its eyes ever watching. The sneakiest animal in the universe would not be able to step within 20 miles of Invictus without being detected. It knew all. It saw all. And it mostly hated all.

The silence was becoming dreadful, although Gary was at least thankful he wasn't being hurt. His concern was watching the sky, waiting for the slightest hint of an approaching ship. Gary hoped the sight would never come. As much as he would of loved to be with Quinn, to see Little Cato and Avocato, to hold Mooncake, he knew it was for the better if they stayed far away from this world. Invictus was waiting for them patiently, like a polar bear waiting by a seal hole, snatching them up when they least expected it, stripping them of their lives in a flash. 

He shook the thought away, not wanting to imagine something so horrible. Even the thought of watching Quinn or Little Cato be tortured, murdered, made his heart hurt. And he had only gotten Quinn back not so long ago. He couldn't lose her again.

 _"I sense your concern Gary. And you are in the right to be worried. You should be."_ Invictus's voice startled Gary, causing the man to look up at the whispy form hovering over his head.

"You can't, please. I told you, I'll do anything for you, I promise. Just let them be. They've done nothing." Pleaded the human. This reaction received no response from the being.

"Invictus, plea-"

 _"I have a thought. How about I rip out your vocal cords? Would you be silent then?"_ asked Invictus. It wasn't a joke. Gary gulped, saying nothing.  
 _"Yes. I'll tear them out of your throat and dangle them in front of you. I doubt you would speak and interrupt my thoughts after that."_ The human remained quiet, casting his eyes towards the ground below him.

 _"Ahh, you are afraid for yourself as well. Any mortal creature would be."_ Invictus began to lift Gary up, bringing them high above the mountains. Gary could see the far off horizon, the sun dipping below the mountains leaving them covered in the pale purple and reddish glow of the moons.  
 _"You act strong, you play as though you are not afraid. But I know you are."_ Invictus leaned forth, a wispy form of a red tendril sliding up alongside of Gary's cheek, causing the human to flinch away. _"You understand what I did to the first Gary ever to enter my dimension? He wore a black uniform, his hair a mess. He was crying."_

Gary slowly turned his gaze back to Invictus, finding difficulty making eye contact with the creature.

_"A grain of sand has more importance to me than a mortal. However, the very first Gary I did not kill so quickly. I remember as though it happened yesterday. I fluttered around him, seeing what kind of human had destroyed my Titan's chances of leaving final space, and I noticed something familiar. His eyes. Despite being teary, I noticed a strange resemblance to one of the few humans I had met before. In an instant I understood that the human before me was a spawn of John Goodspeed. A pathetic excuse of a spawn indeed. I felt so much rage that the next human to halt my plans was related to the first. I remember the pure fear this Gary showed before I ended his life. He had no idea what to expect once he entered final space, and I assume he believed the explosion would be what killed him. How wrong he was. And how satisfying the sound of his neck snapping!"_

Gary blinked, ignoring the nasty smile creeping across Invictus's face.

 _"And you know what was even more fulfilling, was his last words."_ Invictus chuckled, pulling Gary closer, as if speaking in his ear.

 _"As long as Quinn is safe."_ it mimicked, snickering.

Gary's mouth opened slightly, listening to Invictus taunt him. The creature pulled back, turning its attention back towards the sky.

_"After the first, more and more entered. I assumed it involved time travel. As I was correct, your Nightfall was messing with the timelines. What a fate she met, disintegrated into dust, to free an evil titan. One who I could not convince to join me in my quest for a better future."_

At this, Gary began to feel pure rage bubbling in his stomach. His fists clenched at Invictus speaking of Nightfall in such a nasty way. The being noticed this quickly.

_"Oh, did I upset you? The universe can be so cruel, believe me I understand. Bolo only wants to cause harm. And you have assisted him in his actions, therefore you will suffer."_

Gary felt miserable. He dared not speak, Invictus's last threat still heavy in his mind. His body ached from being held for so long, his chest longed to be free of this place, to be back with the crew. He wanted to hug Little Cato, to clasp Avocato's hand, to hug and hold Quinn and Mooncake. He wanted to listen to AVA and HUE bicker back and forth before making up and flirting. He knew HUE had a thing for the AI, and he would always be there for HUE when he needed him. Ash and Fox would be there too, and Gary was growing to care for them as though they were his own. And even his mother would be better than Invictus.

Invictus focused its attention back on its captive.

 _"You miss them, I can see this. I feast off your suffering and your pain, Gary Goodspeed. It's delicious."_ Invictus opened its mouth, revealing a fiery tongue. The blonde tried to pull away as Invictus slid its tongue up his neck slowly, laughing. Gary couldn't get away from the monster. It felt warm against his skin.

 _"I enjoy watching you writher in pain, listening to your discomfort, feeding off your fear. It fuels my motivation."_ Invictus lowered its tongue away from the human, still snickering.

Gary turned back to the being and narrowed his eyes.

"If that's true, then it's not humans that are the leeches, it's you!" he shouted, breaking his silence.

_"..."_

Gary awaited whatever Invictus was going to do to him. He waited for the pain, the torture, the crushing feeling in his ribs.

And waited.

Opening his eyes, he noticed the being was looking towards the sky, as the Crimson Light broke into view. Invictus opened its mouth, revealing teeth.

 _"Ahhh. Looks like your little outburst came right on time. I look forward to seeing Quinn again."_ Invictus's tongue slithered out from the lips and licked its chin. Gary felt a new rush of fear.

"No, please, I- Invictus don't do anything okay? I'll do anything for you, I promise. I just, I can't lose them! I can't, you can't do this!" he begged.

_"Calm yourself mortal. You'll see them again, do not worry. I have much in store for each and every one of you."_

"But Invictus, please, just let them go! Take us back into the caverns so we won't be seen! They'll leave. I know they will!"

_"No, I won't let them escape this time. I wanted you first, but now I have a chance to contain you all. I require Quinn as well for my plan to be fulfilled."_

"Invictus-"

_"And I will take the one known as Ash. That girl holds more power than any mortal should have. She will be perfect for my plan."_

"No!"

 _"And you, I need you to be quiet for awhile. A rest will do you well. It will be the last time you ever dream in peace."_ Invictus's eyes glowed a dark purple, staring straight into Gary's eyes. Gary felt himself gasp, the mesmerizing glare from Invictus digging into his very soul. He suddenly began to feel very tired and heavy, his eyes fluttering shut. His senses were disappearing, his breathing becoming slow. He tried to fight Invictus's powers, to stay awake and help the crew escape, but to no avail. 

His head bobbed forward slightly, being caught by the invisible hold keeping him in the air. At the very last moment before unconsciousness, he heard the horrifying sound of metal being crunched, and the softest voice he ever heard screaming his name.

**"Gary!!"**


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invictus has captured the crew. What the plans are now, they can only wait.  
> Hope you guys enjoy! This might be the last chapter. I'm slowly starting to lose motivation.

**The Caverns**

The first sounds to reach Gary's ears were screams, emitting from the ones he loved. His mind begged him to wake up, to stand and help the others, but his body ignored its cries and remained still. It felt as though a drum were banging inside his skull, his limbs weak. As his mind slowly regained consciousness, he opened his right eye to examine his surroundings.

"Leave her alone!" shouted what sounded like Quinn. She was in distress and full of rage. Gary attempted to move his body, propping himself up with arms that felt like noodles. Invictus was no longer holding him in the air, and his body was sprawled on the cold cavern floor.

 _"All will come easier if you surrender and follow my orders."_ growled the deep voice, rumbling the walls around them.

Gary raised his head at Invictus's harsh voice, suddenly realizing a heavy weight on his throat. Reaching up to his neck, Gary felt a cold metal collar latched around, the clasp under his chin. His fingers brushed over a small clear dome on the collar, a reddish light in the middle under the glass.  
"What is this!?" he cried, a newfound panic rising in his stomach.

"It's to keep you from leaving, and to control you when you step out of line." came a raspy voice. A voice Gary knew all too well.

Gary's heart dropped.

"No...it can't be you..."

"Oh but it is, The Gary. Yes some time has passed between now and our last meeting, but I knew our time together was far from finished." The Lord Commander yanked Gary off the ground, holding him at eye level.

"Oh, you look nasty as ever!" shouted Gary angrily, struggling in the new grasp.

The Lord Commander brought Gary closer, clenching his fist. 

"I wouldn't run my mouth if I were you. The fate of your crew relies on your behavior. Insult me? I'll break the kid's legs. Try to escape? Invictus can kill them in a heartbeat. Try to fight back?"

Lord Commander formed a wicked grin.

"I'll slit Ergon's throat."

Gary gasped. 

"No! Don't!" Gary pulled forward, trying to grab his captor.

"Then I suggest you shut up and remain still, and listen." Lord Commander lifted Gary higher, his eyes pulsing a yellow glow. The Lord Commander appeared in far worse condition than the blonde had ever seen him, even before Quinn sealed the breach. His clothes were tattered, purplish mounds of brain peeking out through different sides of his skull.

Gary turned his attention away from the small alien and looked up, noticing the horrific form of Invictus floating above, its mouth open revealing rows of teeth. Gary wasn't sure if Invictus could actually hurt them, if the teeth were real. They were intimidating nonetheless.  
A bright blast of purple smashed against Invictus, causing the being to scream in frustration. Cavern walls began to shake as the monster's terrifying growl echoed throughout the walls. Suddenly Ash appeared in his field of vision, launching beams of light towards Invictus's face. She was scared for her life, and Gary noticed her body shaking as she fired each blast. The Lord Commander lifted his other hand, creating a fist. Before anyone realized what was happening, a blast of yellow energy shot forth and smacked into Ash's side, sending her across the area into one of the walls. A crack was heard as she gasped, then fell onto the cold floor, unmoving.

"Ash! No!" Shouted Little Cato, running towards her. Invictus zoomed down, growling at the approaching Ventrexian. He skidded to a halt, attempting to dive underneath Invictus. The being only lifted Little Cato in its levitation ability, tossing him back to the rest of the crew. Gary saw Avocato reach forth and grab his son into his arms, holding him close.

Invictus's eyes narrowed, focusing on the small form below it. Out of thin air, a reddish glow began to form around Ash's neck, until a similar collar appeared, a red light on the side. Invictus then focused towards Ash's hands, mimicking the same action. Instead this time what looked like tubes were formed over Ash's hands, locking both her hands together.

_"This will keep your abilities in check. Your powers are not able to destroy my hold. If you try you will be met with a painful end. Follow my orders and you may survive, for awhile."_ Invictus lifted Ash into the air, dropping her body next to the crew, who were huddled together under Invictus. Gary noticed everyone wore the collar.

A rush of air alerted Gary that Lord Commander was moving, taking him up closer to Invictus. The Lord Commander and Invictus peered down at the group, suspending Gary in-between them both.

 _"A pleasure for you to accompany me, child."_ spoke Invictus, glaring down at the Lord Commander. Although Lord Commander hated being called a child, he dare not speak against the higher being. The relationship between them was a difficult one, and truthfully Invictus cared for no one. Yet it decided to take along the Lord Commander, to see how things would play out.  
Invictus lowered itself lower to the ground.

 _"I will speak clearly, listen well. Few of you are important to my plans. I've never needed Ventrexians, Tryvulians, or humans in my entire existence. Now I have a new plan, a higher goal. It will take some time and preparation. This is why I spare you now."_ Invictus glared at each captive. Avocato hissed, Sheryl clenched her fist. All weapons had been confiscated and destroyed.

_"You are all at my mercy now. No one in this universe is able to hear you, help you, or pity you. Your lives are at the end of a string, and I hold the scissors. Keep quiet, do as you are told, never look me straight in the eyes."_

Gary could feel the heat emitting from Invictus's form, the Lord Commander's body floating only a few inches from his own. Gary found it difficult to make eye contact with his crew below. He felt so exposed.  
A smile crept across Invictus, turning it's eyes towards the blonde.

 _"The device around your necks are part of my power. I have the ability to create objects out of thin air, if I obtain enough energy from the surroundings. These allow myself to transmit my abilities to the collar, instantly effecting the wearer. My abilities are unique, as each and every one of you. You all have a memory of pain, physical and mental. Pain that was near unbearable. A demonstration for you all, watch your captain fall apart before your eyes."_ Invictus finished, the Lord Commander began to chuckle under his breath.

Quinn's hair was disheveled, a scar across her forehead. Her white tank top was torn slightly as was her black jacket, her jeans covered in dirt and rock. Gary only assumed she had given her best while fighting Invictus. He knew she always gave everything she had.  
Reaching a hand up, Quinn spoke with such determination. She felt fear but she wasn't showing it to their captors.

"Wait, bring him down. Don't hurt him. Please." She spoke. Invictus only huffed, ignoring her. 

Gary began to feel a new wave of fear, the collar started to send a tingle down his spine. Invictus turned its attention towards Gary, sending forth a reddish wave of energy. The collar received the power, searching the body for a weakness.  
The man began to feel an excruciating pain between his shoulder and the connection of his prosthetic arm. Gary screamed, the intensity of the pain he felt that day he lost his arm returning. Blood gushing, the harsh pounding in his head as his heartbeat sent forth another stream of blood. Then the empty feeling afterwards, being unable to keep his balance.

"Gary!" cried the crew.

The man gritted his teeth, begging the pain to ease. The strangest part was that his arm was still intact. Only the pain continued, as though the event were taking place all over again. His prosthetic remained.

_"Gary is a vital piece in my plan. However, you all are expendable. You should spend your days begging for me to spare your lives. Keep in mind, the pain I've brought upon Gary is a demonstration. If you disrespect my authority, I might just kill you. Your lives are no longer yours."_

Gary felt the pain subsiding in his arm, only to find himself lifted up into the air, then dropped. The sudden rush shocked him, his brain still focused on the recent pain in his body. Quinn lurched forth, catching Gary in her arms, bringing them both to the cavern floor. Opening his eyes, Gary felt relief in seeing her again. Just being near her brought him comfort.

"H-hey Quinn, looks like I fell for ya, again..." he joked. She brought her hand forth and pushed a bang away from his eyes, smiling lightly down at him.

"Even in this situation, you still pull your moves, you big dummy." she laughed lightly.

"Gary!" cried Little Cato, rushing to his dad and giving him a hug. Avocato and Quinn wrapped around Gary and Little Cato, hugging them tightly. Fox and Tribore joined the embrace, as Ash slowly scooted herself over to them and rested against Quinn. Gary was too caught up in being near everyone again only did he realize a few members of the crew were not present. Lifting his head, he scanned the area without success.

"Where's Mooncake? And HUE? And..ughh..KVN?" he asked, the others looking up at him with wide eyes. Quinn's smile faded, as a more concerned expression replaced it. Avocato retreaded from the embrace, glancing back up at the Lord Commander and Invictus, who were creepily watching them in silence.

"HUE, KVN, and AVA are all shut down. Invictus sent out a power surge to destroy the Crimson Light's engines, which also resulted in AVA and HUE being shut down, along with KVN. I only assume their bodies are with the ship, which is out on the surface." Quinn finished, helping Gary stand to his feet.

"What about Mooncake?" he asked, worry flooding his voice.

"I don't know Gary. I'm sorry." A moment passed, as the crew regained themselves. Quinn held Ash in her arms, giving a soft hug to the teen. Ash was the only member who couldn't move her hands.

"You alright sweetie?" Quinn asked, checking to make sure Ash had no broken bones from being thrown against the cave wall.

"I'm alright, just a little banged up. I'll be okay." she smiled. Fox stomped a foot on the ground, causing a few rocks to topple.

"Well I'm not okay! What are we going to do!?" he cried.

"Shhhh, Fox!" hushed Little Cato. Suddenly Invictus swooped down lower, coming extremely close to the crew. It opened its mouth, letting the crew understand how powerful it was compared to them.

 _"Do not even believe for a moment you will escape. Your lives exist here and here only, the only way out is death."_ Invictus burst into more flames, lifting everyone off the ground. Little Cato tried to reach for Avocato to have someone to hold onto, Fox shrieked at being taken high into the air. Sheryl narrowed her eyes, glaring at the monster. She wasn't going to have it. Quinn grabbed onto Ash, hoping to protect her from anything Invictus wanted to try. 

Gary suddenly felt a change in height for a moment, then the captured feeling returned. He realized the Lord Commander has separated him from Invictus's abilities, holding him away from the rest of the crew.

 _"I am escorting them to their holding cells. I have more in store for you, Gary. You will not sleep tonight."_ it finished, taking everyone with it as it floated down the cave, appearing out of sight.

"Gary!" Quinn cried, reaching a hand out even though she knew she wouldn't be able to reach. Gary felt his heartbeat quicken. He wanted to go with them so badly, to be near them and know they were going to be alright and safe. And now he knew Mooncake's location was unknown, and there was no telling where his little green ball friend was or if he was safe. Gary hoped Bolo would find them soon. As of right now, the uncorrupted Titan was their last hope of ever seeing the sky again.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile, the Gary. I guess the time has finally come, the time to truly enact my anger towards you. Let's see how much pain your body can tolerate before you break." Gary kicked in his grasp, trying to hit the Lord Commander to where he would lose his hold and drop them both.

"You never learn. I have a unfortunate feeling that Ergon's demise will be because you could not cooperate." he spoke. Gary stopped, sighing.

"That's it...Good."

"What are you going to do with them?" he asked, turning his head back towards the direction Invictus left.

"You will find out in time. For now, let's see what I'm going to do to you."


	4. Glad Gary is Still Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this might be the last chapter actually. I've lost motivation to continue. Sorry. But at least it's something. It is shorter though. I'm sorry.

**Trapped**

Quinn knocked around the rocks with her boot, leaning against the cavern wall of her cell. She sighed, reaching her hand up and running it through her hair, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead in the process. Being deep underground brought her unease, especially now that she was trapped in a tiny cell. If there was one thing she was thankful for, it was Ash was occupying the cell along with her. Quinn was glad she could keep an eye on Ash, and protect her from Invictus.

Avocato and Little Cato were trapped in a cell across from hers, a dark reddish glow covering the entrance to each cell. Quinn realized this barrier was being created by Invictus, keeping them locked away and unable to leave the cavern. Sheryl and Tribore sat in the cell next to hers. She could hear Sheryl kicking the rocks with her boots, mumbling angrily to herself. Tribore was picking up the pebbles and making a tiny castle with them.

"This is boring, it isss. But there's nothing else to do." he grumbled, knocking it over with his foot. Fox was in the cell located next to Little Cato and his father. The poor Tryvulian was placed alone, Invictus already sensed this would cause harm, and that's all Invictus wanted.  
Leaning against the wall, she slid down and rested on the ground, crossing her legs and sighing. Ash noticed this and scooted over, sitting next to her on the floor.

"Worried about him?" asked Ash. As she moved, the chains holding her arms in place clanked. She had difficulty moving normally, and Quinn helped her whenever she was able. Although she knew it was worse for the teen, the restraints reminded Quinn of her own collar, causing her to reach up and itch where the collar met her skin. 

"Of course. I've spent two months with Invictus inside of final space. I know the creature hates Gary. I'm thankful but I'm surprised Gary is even still alive after Invictus took him away. I was so scared he was going to be dead within an hour."

Ash turned her eyes towards the ground, at the metal holding her hands together and blocking her powers.

"I was afraid of this happening. I knew it would be a death sentence to come towards Invictus and rescue Gary..." Quinn sighed. "But I couldn't leave him. Not again."

"Again?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"It's...a long story."

"That's code for saying that you don't want to talk about it." laughed Ash. Quinn smiled a bit. She hadn't known Ash for very long, but they seemed to get along decently. And Ash was the first person on the Crimson Light to comfort and talk to Quinn when she was first rescued from final space. Gary mentioned the teen and Nightfall had a strong bond, and Nightfall had passed away. So she felt awkward at first, but so far everything seemed okay.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't feel up to discussing the fact I was going to leave Gary to die in a solar flare." she spoke, once again running her hand across her forehead to wipe sweat. Everyone agreed the caverns were surprisingly hot, which Quinn found very odd, since most caves were cooler in temperature. Then again, this wasn't Earth.

Ash and Little Cato looked up shocked. Avocato just sat there, his tail swishing back and forth slowly. He already knew the story.

"You were going to leave Gary to die?" asked Little Cato, turning around and facing the other's cell with wide eyes. Quinn realized everyone except Avocato was listening.

"I...yes. I was. I didn't know Gary very well at the time. I didn't want to leave him, but if we were captured by the Infinity Guard, we would of been taken away and most likely executed. The breach would of been opened and the Titans freed, the Lord Commander would of gotten what he wanted. I couldn't risk all that over the life of one person."

The cavern was silent.

"But, I'm glad that Avocato told me to stay, and HUE. If I didn't have Gary now, I don't know what I would do. I won't leave him behind again."  
Avocato shifted from across the cramped hallway between the two cells. He turned towards Quinn, his ears lowered. She hadn't seen Avocato express this emotion before.

"I can't act like I'm any different. I was about to leave Gary with the Lord Commander, when he tore off his arm. I was going to run, to get away so I wouldn't get killed. I decided to hold up my end of the deal. And, I'm glad I did, because he did help me find my son. And he took care of him while I was gone."

"Dad?" asked Little Cato.

Avocato closed his eyes. 

"We were all different people before we met Gary, we gotta admit." The Ventrexian laughed.

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah..."

"Well, we can't just sit in here. He needs us!" shouted Ash, struggling to stand. Quinn stood herself, helping her keep balance.

"I know. I want to help him." Quinn glanced down the hallway between their cells where they had come from. "I can't imagine what they're doing to him right now. First Invictus, and now the Lord Commander? It would be a miracle if Gary is even still alive." Quinn looked down at her boots.

"But miracles rarely happen. And right now he needs us. We have to find a way out of here."


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this part finished already so I figured I'd go ahead and post it.

**Helpless**

Quinn smacked into the glowing barrier, hoping to break through. As she expected, the barrier flashed a bright red and flung her into the rock wall at the back of their cell. Shaking off, she stood, determining her next move. Ash seemed hesitant.

"Quinn, not that I don't support you and I want to get out of here just as much. But that's the fourth time you've rammed into the barrier and it just hurts you. Maybe we should try something else." she spoke quickly, a light smile. Quinn took a deep breath, then nodded.

"You're right. I know. I just thought if I kept at it, Invictus's hold might break. But I don't see that happening." Quinn began to pace back and forth, then stepped forward and punched the solid rock, screaming.

"DAMMIT! I hate being HELPLESS!." Quinn huffed, breathing heavily. Ash was taken back by this sudden rage, then turned to Avocato and Little Cato for help. They wouldn't be able to do much since they were in the same situation, and in another cell. Suddenly they heard Sheryl's laughter from the cell next to them.

"Oh honey, you're going to have to get used to that. Life's full of stuff you can't control, believe me."  
Eyes narrowed, Quinn looked at the direction of Sheryl's voice.

"Well at least I'm trying. It's more than you ever did for him." spoke Quinn. Sheryl stood up straight quickly and leaned against the thin wall between her cell and Quinn's.

"You have no idea what I went through, you know nothing about me except what my son has told you! Don't even dare speak against me."

  
Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I know you're over there rolling your eyes at me. You just wait, you haven't seen the worst of what the world has to offer." Sheryl turned her back towards the wall and crossed her arms.

"It's getting even hotter in this caves, it isss." Tribore kicked more rocks with his boots.

Everyone turned their heads as a loud rumble traveled through the caverns, the burning smell of Invictus approaching. Quinn pushed Ash to the back of the cell, standing protectively in front of her. Avocato grabbed Little Cato and held him behind his back, guarding the Ventrexian. Fox tucked himself in the corner of the cell, as Tribore and Sheryl remained in place.

 _"You do not deserve to be with them. But perhaps this will be entertaining. Enjoy yourself mortal."_ Invictus's form appeared inside the cramped hallway, its form morphing and turning to fit inside the cavern. Quinn noticed the tiny form compared to the creature as Invictus dropped Gary in the empty space between the cells on each wall. The reddish barrier faded partly, leaving a small amount of space where Invictus tossed Gary into Quinn and Ash's cell before the barrier slammed shut once more.

 _"Hope you are prepared for the worst. I know I would be."_ Invictus's form began to fade away, until the outline was left, then the cave was back to the quiet as before. Quinn stepped away from Ash and reached forth, examining the blonde.

"God Gary, what have they done to you?" Quinn rested a gentle hand on Gary's shoulder, hoping to receive a response. Gary's hair was ruffled, blood stains scattered his brown jacket. A huge gash was across the right side of his face, and bruises were already beginning to form on multiple parts of his body. She noticed his prosthetic arm was torn in one place closer to his shoulder, tiny red and blue wires peeking through the cracks.   
"Oh Gary..." Quinn kneeled down on the ground and pulled Gary to where he was lying on his back. Ash was next to her, noticing another deep cut in his chest.

Little Cato and Avocato were standing close to the barrier, careful not to touch so they wouldn't be blasted into the wall. Little Cato wanted to run through and get to his other father.  
Resting a hand against his cheek, Quinn tried to gently shake Gary awake.

"Gary, hey, it's us. Wake up for us."

A few moments of silence passed, before the man began to stir. His half lidded eyes opened, peeking up at Quinn's face.

"Q-Quinn?" he asked shakily. She nodded softly.

"Yes Gary. You're alright for now. We won't let them hurt you." Quinn wrapped her arms around him, careful not to press on any bruises. She placed her right hand over the deep cut on his chest. She rested his body to where he was leaning against her, his head lying against her shoulder.

"You're awfully beat up. You need the med bay." she spoke softly. Quinn frowned. And the med bay's on the ship."   
"I'll...I'll be okay..." Gary mumbled, closing his eyes once more. Quinn made sure he was comfortable leaning against her, then leaned herself back against the rock wall and sighed.

"This gash in his chest could be fatal if we don't get treatment soon. I don't want the wound to be infected. Does anyone have any pieces of cloth or spare clothes I could use to wrap around his chest to block dirt or rock from the wound?" she asked, glancing towards the others for assistance.  
Avocato checked around himself, looking for any bits of cloth they may have they could use. Little Cato turned in a circle, unable to find anything that could be of use. Fox reached into his pocket and pullet out a small brown blanket.

"Here! I always come prepared. Well, it's more of a security blanket, but it works just as well for situations like these." He chuckled. 

"Great!" Quinn felt a bit of happiness before a thought caught her. "How are we going to get it through the barrier?" Her words made Fox frown.

"Oh, you're right. Well, let me see-" Pushing the blanket forth, the cloth sparked brightly, before being disintegrated by Invictus's barrier. Dust fluttered out of Fox's hand as he pulled back, resting against the side of the cell.

"Sorry Quinn." he spoke. The woman smiled lightly. 

"It's alright. You tried. But now we absolutely know, the barrier will graze us and absolutely destroy anything else we put against it." Quinn grabbed ahold of the sleeve of her jacket, slipping the jacket off without disturbing Gary. She wrapped the black jacket around his wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. The pressure caused Gary to stir and mumble.

"It's alright Gary, we're just trying to help you. Get some rest."

"Hmm-colrrr. He muttered, eyes still closed. Raising an eyebrow, she pressed the jacket into his wound, making sure the bleeding was subsiding.

"The collar...hurts." He spoke, his eyes half lidded.

"I know. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about this, it's Invictus's abilities keeping these collars and these barriers going. I have nothing to break them." She spoke. Ash leaned against the wall next to her, turning to Quinn.

"What're we going to do now?" she asked.

Quinn's eyes moved from Ash, to Little Cato, Avocato, and Fox on the other side of the hallway. She could hear Sheryl and Tribore moving, the rocks underneath their boots crunching.

"I don't know." she answered. Gary was drifting back off to sleep, enjoying the warmth and comfort from Quinn. "Stick together I guess."


	6. Something isn't right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if people are enjoying this story or not. I wasn't really going to keep writing, but if people want to read it, I will? But I am not sure.

**Calm Before the Storm**

None of the Crimson Light crew members slept well that night. Constant stirring from Gary kept Quinn alert, Little Cato kept tossing pebbles around inside of his cell. Ash needed to scratch her face but the restraints made the act difficult. Fox sniffled every few hours, trying to find a comfortable position for sleep.

For several hours the cavern remained still, bodies beginning to shiver as the temperature lowered around them. Checking the piece of clothing wrapped around Gary's wound, she felt the man stir in her arms.

"Quinn?" His voice was quiet, her ears barely able to detect the sound as she felt him move once again. Glancing down, she noticed his half lidded eyes watched her. The woman gently lifted her hand and stroked the side of his cheek, receiving a small smile in return.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well, not very good. But it's a lot nicer with you here." Gary's breath caught. "Well, it's amazing to have you here with me, all of you. But even though I'm glad to see you guys, I'm worried. You're all here now too, under Invictus and the Lord Commander. He's going to hurt you guys. I can't let that happen." Gary hissed, closing his eyes in pain. The wound on his chest was acting up, causing Quinn to apply more pressure.

"Oh, I was hoping the bleeding would of stopped by now. It feels like it's starting to worsen." Quinn peeled the piece of clothing back slightly, examining the wound once more. What she noticed frightened her. Instead of the usual cuts she'd seen on him earlier, the cuts around his chest and the large gash was beginning to glow a dark purple.

"Gary, hold still for me, okay?" she spoke, as more of an order than a question. Gary didn't understand what she was doing, but it was Quinn. He trusted her. And he was too weak to really move much.

Her hesitant fingers lightly hovered over the main gash in his chest, testing to see how in the universe his wound was emitting a purple glow. She gently made contact, crusted blood attaching to her hand as she felt the wound. She felt the man wince, and she pulled back. "Gary, your wounds are dimly growing purple, can you see?" she asked him, propping his head up slightly to where he could glance down at his chest. The sight made him ill as he lay his head back against Quinn.

"That color, it reminds of of the color of Avocato's eyes whenever he was possessed by Invictus." 

"Invictus?"

"Yeah."

"Did Invictus inflict this wound?"

"I think so. I kind of blacked out at some point, heh..."

Quinn quickly covered the wound with the clothing, applying pressure once more to make sure the bleeding would quit. If there was one thing she wasn't going to have happen, it would be letting Gary die.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, the crew had finally managed to rest, the cavern quiet except the faintest snores. Quinn's sleep was light, the tiniest movement waking her. She had no idea if Invictus would come back early to torture them, or the Lord Commander would come and split everyone apart. She didn't want to think of the worst. But it was what she did. She was a former Infinity Guard captain, she had patrols and groups to supervise and lead. Imagining the worse case scenario was something she couldn't control anymore.

An ear piercing shriek shook her bright awake as she felt Gary fall out of her embrace. The blonde was crawling across the cold stone floor, saliva dripping from his mouth. Ash was pinned against the corner, terrified of the sight in front of her. Avocato and Little Cato were as close to the barrier as allowed without getting hurt, watching the events unfold.

"Gary! What's wrong!?" screamed Quinn, stepping towards the man writhering on the ground.

"D-don't come! I don't know what's happening!!!" he cried in between his screams, scrapping the rock with his fingers. His prosthetic jerked and sparked as he began to rake those across the hard stone as well. Quinn noticed the cloth she had been using to pressure his gash lay on the ground a few feet away, blood stained. His gash was free, speckles of blood dotting the ground below as he let out another cry filled with agony.

"Gary!! Please, please let me help you." Quinn attempted to keep her composure, despite seeing him in such pain. She wanted to help him so badly, to hold him and told him everything was alright. But it wasn't.

"The collar! Get it off!!!!" He reached his hands up towards the device around his neck, wrapping his fingers around the top and yanking, and yanking, until his flesh hand started to bleed.

"Gary!!!" Quinn ignored him telling her to get away and grabbed his hands, pulling them from the collar. His blood blood filled her palms as she held his hands, both metal and flesh, in hers tightly. She felt him trying to pull away, tears streaming down his face in full force.

"Quinn, please, please let go!! It hurts, it hurts so bad!!!"

"I'm sorry Gary!! I'm so sorry! Just hold on for me!! Hold on for me and I've got you I promise!"

For a split second she made eye contact with him, and she felt her heart drop. He wanted to hold onto her, he wanted her to be there with him, but something was frightening him. Behind the pain he was enduring, something was scaring him.

"Hold...hold on, hold on..."

"My arm, my arm is gone, my arm is gone!" he shrieked, trying to yank his prosthetic away from her grasp. It occurred to Quinn that Invictus was sending pulses through the collar, causing Gary to relive the pain the day he lost his arm to the Lord Commander, just as earlier.

"Your arm isn't gone, I promise. It's here Gary, it's here." Quinn knew she was taking a huge step, but she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Gary's hand. If she remembered, Gary's nerve endings were attached to the prosthetic, so he could feel. The man took a breath, looking down at the place where Quinn has kissed. She still held his hands in her own, squeezing tightly, then letting loose, then squeezing, repeatedly. Her hands were soft, despite the gloves she was wearing.

"Quinn, Quinn I feel wrong. I feel something, something isn't right!" he hissed in pain, slamming his boot against the floor.

"Tell me, tell me what's wrong. I know you're hurting! But if you can get anything out, tell me what you're feeling." She begged him to look towards her, to look into her eyes. She wanted to see Gary be okay. She wanted to see the care free blonde she met on the Galaxy One all those months ago.

"I can't."

"Gary, please-"

"I can't! I can't hurt you all. I don't want to hurt any of you!" he cried. This shocked her.

"Hurt us? Why would you hurt us? Gary I know you would never hurt anyone here, you're the kindest person I've ever met. Oh, I wish I could help you stop feeling this pain." Quinn examined the collar once more. His was no different than the one she and the rest of the crew wore. The object appeared solid, but she knew it had been created by Invictus itself.

"Oh Gary, hold on, shhhh..." She squeezed his hands tightly once more, and his breathing was slowing. It almost seemed as though the agony he was feeling was going away, until his body collapsed into hers, causing them both to tumble to the ground completely.

_"Ah, you're all awake. Perfect."_


	7. Invictus is a Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found some motivation to write the next chapter. I apologize it's so short. I will hopefully begin to write longer ones in the future. Thank you guys so much for all your kind comments. I appreciate them a lot.

**Not Even a Break**

The crew turned their eyes towards Invictus, floating inside of the cavern hall. Quinn felt rising anger at what this demon had done to Gary. The blonde himself was recovering from the pure agony he felt moments before, breathing quickly as Quinn pulled him up.  
"Hey jerk! Stop hurting Gary! Or I'll slice you!" shouted Little Cato from his cell, hissing. Suddenly Invictus's form turned and glare down at the small Ventrexian as though he were an ant. Avocato's ears lowered and he covered Little Cato's mouth quickly, pushing his son towards the end of the cell away from Invictus.

_"Brave words for such a pathetic lifeform."_

"I'm not scared of you, you giant jerk!" Little Cato reached for a pebble and tossed it at the barrier, the rock disintegrating as it made contact. Invictus seemed to pay no further attention to the kid as it turned back towards its favorite puppet.

 _"Garrrry, time for you to come out. We're only just beginning. Why sleep when a universe awaits you?"_ Suddenly a purple glow formed around Gary as he was yanked above the ground, Quinn trying to hold him by the sleeve of his jacket. A new wave of fear pushed itself up from Gary's stomach as a game of tug o war began between Invictus and Quinn, his body playing the rag.

"You can't have him! Let go!" shouted Quinn, attempting to drag Gary back down onto the cold floor along with herself. Quinn was amazingly strong, but no one in the cavern was a match for a being higher than Titans. The woman felt a hold form on her back right leg before being yanked into the wall, losing the grip she had on Gary. Invictus dragged Gary through the hole created in the barrier, before sealing it shut. 

Quinn stood quickly and leapt over to the barrier, careful not to make contact. She saw the fear in Gary's eyes as blood began to dribble from his wound once more, the purplish light from before stronger than ever.

"No! Stop, take me. Take me instead Invictus. You know me. I spent two months in your presence. Please, just put me in his place, for whatever you're planning." Quinn was on the verge of begging.

"Quinn, no. Please." Gary coughed, Invictus forming a tight hold against its victim. 

_"I have other ideas for each and every one of you. Especially you, Quinn. Let me play with my puppet first, he's my favorite toy."_

"Dude you're creepy." Fox whispered, keeping as far from the cell entrance as possible. The Tryvulian's heart near halted when Invictus's fiery head slowly turned and all five eyes peered down at him.

_"If only you knew."_

"Hey!" Quinn reached down, grabbed a pebble in her hand and chucked into into the barrier, splattering smaller pieces towards the inside of the cell. "I'm not finished speaking with you. You don't scare me Invictus. Now let him go." The woman's eyes narrowed, the space demon turning back towards her and for a split second the two made eye contact. Gary struggled as a terrifying smile crept across its face.

_"Except you are, you are blinding yourself with false hope. You're very afraid. You are a liar."_

"If you think I'm lying, take me instead and I'll prove it to you that your disgusting face doesn't frighten me a bit." Quinn clenched her fist. Gary was still attempting to break free from Invictus's hold on him. He knew the thought was hopeless, but he didn't want to give up so easily.

 _"You'll have plenty of time to prove to me just how 'brave' you believe you are, Quinn. Until then, I've matters of importance to attend"_ Invictus lowered its face down closer to the front of Quinn and Ash's cell, _"Do not be jealous, mortal. Your moment will come soon as well, I promise. Gary is merely a test subject in this case."_

Quinn eyes widened. "What are you going to do with him?" Gay reached a hand out towards Quinn, and at the moment she realized he was sending her a signal to stand down. As much as she did not want to listen, she decided for Gary's sake and everyone else, it was best to not aggravate Invictus further. The monster was already pure evil, she could only imagine how Invictus behaved during moments of extreme rage.

"It's okay Quinn, just take care of everyone else. Protect the kids. That's the most important mission." he smiled, before Invictus rose higher, leaving, dragging Gary along with itself.


	8. A Forced Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write longer chapters. Thank you so much for the comments! This is kind of where the story will start to get a bit darker.

**A Piece in a Board Game**

Gary swatted his hands in all directions, hoping any movement he made would cause Invictus to lose its hold and drop him. He needed to get back to the others, he couldn't leave them. It was his fault the crew was even here. The sight of the collars on each and every one of them sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't bare to see one of them harmed, especially Little Cato or Ash.

Invictus stopped in the middle of the main cavern they had been inside of the day before. The creature remained silent, despite the struggling mortal in its hold. Suddenly the Lord Commander appeared in front of Invictus, the shriveled alien raising a fist.

"What are you doing? We agreed he was mine." The Lord Commander floated upwards, coming face to face with the giant form. Gary kicked his legs, one last effort to escape before sighing and falling limp. The Lord Commander noticed his futile attempts and smiled.  
"Bringing him to me? Then I apologize for my behavior a moment ago." The cavern remained still and silent. The Lord Commander raised an eyebrow, then rose higher into the air, as if attempting to assert dominance over Invictus. At this action, Invictus flared, sending the Lord Commander cowering back onto the ground. Eyes fiery, the space demon lowered itself and caused the Lord Commander to lean against the cavern floor.

 _"Test me again, child. Don't assume that you follow my orders that you can best me. I protected your pathetic life, I can squish one just as easily."_ Invictus's raspy voice boomed throughout the cavern tunnels. The crusty being on the ground rubbed his eyes, then nodded.

"Of course."

Invictus's expression seemed to calm.

" _You are mistaken, child. The one called Avocato was designated to be your kill."_ Invictus brought Gary up into the middle of it's face, glaring down at him. "He however...is mine."

The Lord Commander's voice filled with anger. "No! The Gary has caused me far more trouble. If anyone snaps his neck, it should be me."  
Invictus growled. The human could sense the rising anger and frustration in Invictus.

 _"This mortal has caused me the universe. No single being in the entire existence deserves to end his worthless time in the world more than I."_ Invictus lifted a fiery tendril, wrapped it underneath Gary's chin, right above the collar, and pulled his head upwards so he had no choice but to make eye contact.

 _"Yet this version feels strange..."_ Invictus brought another tendril and brushed against Gary's ruffled blonde hair, making the human even more uncomfortable. _"When I look into this one's eyes, I see a life far different from those previous Gary's have lived. Many of them were slaughtered before I bothered to discover more about their time before entering final space. This is the only Gary, that has lived this far into final space. The only Gary who has survived in my presence longer than a mere minute."_

Gary wanted nothing in the universe more than to leave with the crew and get the hell away from this monster. The grip on his throat tightened, Invictus still gently sliding its tendril through his hair. The Lord Commander huffed below them, crossing his arms.

"He's very persistent, I know. But now you have the chance to kill him, he's never been so vulnerable. Crush his spine, break his legs, demonstrate the true pain he's caused the both of us."

_"No."_

"No!?

_"SILENCE."_

The Lord Commander shut up.

_"At first I believed this Gary was more helpful being dead. Now, a new idea has crossed my mind. I could transform this group into my own army. One's with my beliefs, ideas, thoughts, yet ones who can create their own decisions in the moment. I've had undead armies for centuries. For once I have the opportunity to create a living army, filling their heads with death and hatred. After spending time under my influence, I'll only need to maintain control over their minds, however their actions will truly be their own. They'll be monsters, just as myself."_

Gary tried to pull away from Invictus's tendril ruffling his hair. "No! You won't be able to finish this, because I know myself. I know my crew. We'd never follow you, I would _NEVER_ follow you because you're nothing but a huge jackass!" 

Gary expected to be hurt, for the collar to activate and cause extreme amounts of agony. He expected for the Lord Commander to breaks his arms, for Invictus to crunch his spine.  
The cavern was silent, and then a low rumble, and soon Invictus was laughing. Gary had never heard Invictus laugh before, even if only knowing the creature for a short period of time.

_"Oh, you amuse me. Before I would of ripped out your eyes. Yet this time feels different."_

"Invictus-" Gary gasped as noticed even more of Invictus's fiery red tendrils slithering up towards him, one slithering around his right wrist, then his left, as two more grabbed ahold of each of his ankles. The hold against his throat tightened even more, causing the human to cough. Gary flinched when Invictus drug the tendril that had been previously touching his hair down the side of his face and neck, then pressed it against the human's chest.

 _"A heartbeat. Something I haven't felt in ages."_ Invictus brought Gary even closer, to where the blonde could feel the creature's hot breath and the burning smell filled his nose. _"I despise you, Gary Goodspeed, yet this is the proof you are what I desire."_

Gary began to shake slowly. He couldn't admit it, but he felt fear in the pit of his stomach as Invictus grinned at him with the sharp fangs.  
"My-my heart?" he asked nervously. He wanted to grip his chest yet Invictus's hold would not allow it.

_"Of course. Your beating heart proves to me you are a living creature, fresh blood glowing through your veins. You understand, I've spent thousands of years in isolation, trapped at the very edges of the universe. I had to break free myself and corrupt the minds of every Titan I could. It's been years since I've met a true, organic, living creature who wasn't a powerful Titan. Your minds are so much simpler to control, to flood with your deepest and darkest thoughts, to create your worst nightmares and have you relive the most traumatic moments of your life time and time again."_

"He's better off dead." added the Lord Commander, quietly shaking.

_"He's better off...underneath me."_

"W-what?" Gary coughed.

_"This is a skill I perfected with the Titans, enveloping their minds with poison until their thoughts were their own, but they were effected by myself. A human mind will be effortless."_

"Invictus?"

_"You've no choice either way mortal. However, humor me. How would one enjoy to become my second? You'll commit to me, follow my orders, do as I command. You won't be able to control your actions at first, your mind will still belong to me. As time goes on I will allow you more control. I'll even let you keep your pathetic crew, as you will be their leader. One step above, always fed, as always given all resources needed to keep your mortal body healthy. And in which universe would you deny such an opportunity? This choice is after all, the only way to possibly ensure survival of Little Cato, and your Quinn."_

Invictus's words filled Gary's mind. He couldn't do this, he would never follow someone so awful. 

_"I've already been inside your mind once Gary, I know what brings you pain, your most secretive thoughts. You've no choice in what happens, you're mine either way."_

The Lord Commander kicked a rock on the ground, grunting.  
"As if he'd listen! His brain is the size of an Earth pebble!" 

Invictus ignored this and continued eye contact with its captive, until a thought formed in its head.

_"The earth? Oh Gary, you miss the Earth as well I assume. The planet all your memories took place, where your father lived and cared for you. Everything you ever knew, destroyed."_

Gary couldn't find words.

_"I can restore the Earth for you someday if you behave, and keep your crew in line. The water, the crisp air, the trees, every detail from the mountains to the tiniest blade of grass. Once you prove yourself and your crew to me, I'll recreate Earth to its former glory, all for you and your crew. You will still be under my control, yet this planet would be your home. Think about it, everything you've ever wished for. The earth is restored, no other humans would reside upon the planet. Only your crew. You have your family, your Quinn, your son. What more could you want Gary?"_

"Invictus, I-" Gary felt the tendril on his chest return to ruffling his hair slightly.

_"This is after all the only way Quinn and Little Cato will survive. I'll use you for my plans, whether you commit or deny. Yet if you commit to me at this moment, right now, I will not execute either of them. This is truly the last choice Gary."_

Gary hesitated, his breathing growing heavier by the second as Invictus's hold on his neck loosened slightly. The heat from Invictus's was causing his forehead to form tiny sweat beads as the human closed his eyes, then opened them, making direct eye contact.

"I'll...I'll do it." Gary whispered.

_"Commit to me mortal."_

"I'll do it!" Gary cried. "Anything to keep Quinn and my son safe..."

_"Good choice. And what do you say?"_

Gary closed his eyes in defeat.

"I'm yours, Invictus..."

_"Excellent."_


	9. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Writing Invictus is rough because we know so little about this character. I feel as though this character is going to be very creepy, especially towards Gary.

**You Belong to Me**

What had he just done? So many thoughts shot through Gary's brain as Invictus slid a tendril across his chest, delicately tracing the purple scars. The human flinched as Invictus noticed his wounds still pulsing, droplets of blood falling from his body down to the cavern floor every moment. Interrupting the blonde's thoughts, the Lord Commander sighed in frustration.

"I thought I was supposed to be your second, Invictus? And now you're going to let the moron who ruined everything you attempted to accomplish be the one underneath you? We had a deal!" 

Invictus never took its eyes off Gary, a blank expression. Even the smile had disappeared.

 _"Child, I'm aware of our agreements. However I have no memory of every deciding you would follow underneath me as my second for the remainder of your life span. I believed you were in training, to become a new Titan with extraordinary abilities."_ Invictus shook its head. _"If one becomes my second, how would you ever be able to commit to such a new life? You're on the path to becoming only slightly less powerful than I. You have a incompatible path with being my second. Gary is more desirable."_

"I..." The Lord Commander nodded. "I understand."

 _"Of course you do, child. You wouldn't be allowed to continue this path if you tested me further. I suppose I should restate the most crucial rule. And listen well, both of you."_ Invictus leaned Gary's head up further.  
" _Disobey my orders, I'll assure that you will BEG for death." It hissed. The threat bounced around the cavern walls, echoing quietly. "Do I make myself clear?"_

The Lord Commander shook his head slowly. "Yes, Invictus."

Gary felt the tighter grip return on his throat, realizing Invictus was staring him down with a terrifying glare. The human felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 _"Do I make myself clear?"_ It asked once more, a hint of aggression.

Gary sighed. "Yes, Invictus."

_"Master."_

"Huh?"

 _"Refer to me as 'master' from now forward. That is after all, what I am to you."_ Invictus chuckled. 

Gary had never felt so hopeless since the time he lost Quinn inside of the breach and watched the Lord Commander steal Mooncake away from him. Speaking of Mooncake, none of the crew knew where he had gone. Gary wanted to see him again so badly, to hold his squishy self against him in a tight hug. Just thinking about Mooncake allowed the tiniest spark of hope inside the blonde, that perhaps Mooncake was out there right now figuring out a way to rescue them all. Yet, if he wasn't, what would happen to the crew? He'd do whatever possible to postpone Invictus murdering anyone, but was there something even worse than murder? A sickening feeling continued to grow inside of his stomach. His chest hurt, he could only imagine the cuts would soon be infected. Mooncake was missing, Quinn and the other were in extreme danger, and he had basically signed his soul to Invictus. The Crimson Light was destroyed, HUE and AVA's whereabouts unknown. Whether they were functional or not, they would have to be repowered by an outside force. As long as they stayed on the surface alone and uncared for, they'd be left for nothing. The human was terrified, pissed, and in agony all in the same moment. He did something he never expected to do, especially in front of his two worst enemies in the entire universe.

Gary began to cry.

Invictus slithered the tendril from his chest upwards to his ruffled hair, gently trailing Gary's head as the human began to completely sob, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

_"Shhhhhh...."_

"I...Invictus..." Gary coughed. He felt Invictus squeeze his wrists and ankles tightly, reminding the human of his first mistake. "M-Master, I don't..."

_"You understand I despise you Gary Goodspeed. Yet you've been in my presence for more than an entire day. Although I've had to keep one in check," Invictus glanced down at the collar still latched around Gary's neck, "If I was going to kill you with zero reasoning, I would have done so by now. You're the first Gary to ever survive this long inside of final space."_

"I'm not afraid for myself. I'm terrified for everyone else..." Gary glanced back at the cavern where he knew his family was being held.

  
_"I may appear to be very untrustworthy, and the statement is not entirely false." Invictus's fiery tongue slithered out of its jaws, dangling off to the side. "However when I create a deal, I only break them when the other involved disobeys the agreement first."_

"You'll protect them all?"

_"They'll be controlled just as yourself, yet I will allow Quinn and the small Ventrexian to survive."_

" _AND_ everyone else?" Gary sniffled, hoping the tears would quit falling. He never wanted to cry in front of somebody, let alone Invictus.

_"We'll see."_

"Invi-...Master, you told me everyone would be corrupted, but allowed to live. You can't go back on your side of the agreement already!" Gary felt the thread around his neck loosen, then caress his chin softly, pushing itself into the empty space in-between the collar and his skin, causing the human to tremble slightly.

_"Soon you'll witness what I have in store for each and every one of your crew members. Just allow yourself to relax, rely on my strength to hold you in place. Forget all your current thoughts and emotions and focus on my eyes."_

"I can't."

 _"Shhhhhh, hush, calm yourself and fall into my hold. "_ Invictus slid the tendril from his chin, lifting it slowly along the side of the blonde's face. Gary shuttered, the physical contact causing him unease.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Gary, sniffling.

 _"I thought you knew? Had we just discussed the agreement?"_ Invictus's eyes narrowed. Gary looked down at what would technically be Invictus's arms, containing him. Then the tendril that caressed his face, the tip gently brushing the side of his left eye.

"Not the agreement. Why do you keep...touching me? This doesn't feel right. You hate me, you've murdered millions of versions of myself. You've kidnapped my family, hurt my son before...why are you doing this?"  
Invictus smiled.

_"I've been attempting to lure your mind away from all you've known previously, into believing that no matter where you are in the universe, you answer to me. Gary, you and I have a rare connection now."_

"What do you mean?"

Invictus's attention turned toward the wounds inflicted upon Gary's chest, the purplish glow emitting more light than before. Examining the cuts, Invictus seemed to nod its head, as though everything seemed to be in order.

_"Child, witness the beginning of what Beings of Light can truly accomplish. Once you surpass Titanhood, although the process will take years, you shall rise to be a Being of Light, as I once was. Indescribably powerful, you'll be able to mark creatures and control them from the inside out."_

The Lord Commander listened to the space demon's intriguing speech.

_"You'll never possess the abilities as I, that is guaranteed. However, the possibilities are near endless once you acknowledge your true power. The universe was made by Titans, who were commanded by Beings of Light. Me. I'm the highest being in this entire universe you'll ever lay your eyes upon."_

"And what does this have to do with The Gary?" asked the smaller being.

_"Notice the wounds along his chest? I inflicted these upon his mortal body. The purple coloring you see dripping from inside is my power. One could search the entire universe for a cure, and die before they found even a drop. Once a Being of Light marks a victim, leaving behind traces of their power, the victim's life belongs to the Being of Light. To simplify, I have physically marked Gary, so that Titans and possible other Beings of Light understand he belongs to me."_

Invictus turned its attention back to the human caught in its grasp. Gary felt an enormous wave of fatigue wash over him, causing his eyes to droop and his body to grow limp in Invictus's hold. His wounds began to glow brighter, the light illuminating off his face.  
 _"And he understand this, don't you Gary?"_

Gary wanted to panic, to struggle, to fight. He had no clue why his body was starting to feel so weak, as though he were a bag full of jelly. Thoughts of Quinn and Little Cato and the rest of the crew passed through his mind as he fought to keep himself awake.

_"You understand Gary? You belong to me, and not even a Titan can rescue you now."_

"Yes...master." he mumbled, before he lost consciousness. 

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside of the Cells**

Quinn paced the cell, looking for any possible way to escape. She needed to get to Gary, she knew something was wrong. Heartbeat quickening, she began to claw at the cavern walls with her nails, leaving scratch marks along the sides.

"Quinn, Quinn please don't hurt yourself." spoke Ash. The teenager was seated in the corner, watching the woman began to bleed from her hands as she raked the walls.

"I can't stand this anymore." Quinn slammed a fist against the side, then kicked the wall with her boot.  
Avocato lowered his ears. He understood how she felt.

"Quinn, please..." Ash begged. "Please stop."

Quinn yelled in frustration, punching the wall and falling against the side with her head in her knees. Everyone sat in silence as they all were worried about their friend, and hoping Quinn would rest.

Only a few minutes later did Little Cato catch everyone's attention.

  
"Guys, I'm hungry."


	10. Anomaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter quickly, I apologize. Thank you everyone who is reading, I hope you are all enjoying! Also thank you everyone for the kind comments as well. They really keep my motivation to keep writing going.

**Is He Dead?**

Invictus seemed near surprised how delicate Gary was as it lowered the mortal onto the cavern floor, tendrils unwrapping from his wrists, ankles, and his neck. The Lord Commander stepped over to the unconscious form and inspected the wounds stretched across his chest, purple drops of liquid dripping onto the rocks.

"Is he dead?" asked the Lord Commander, bringing his left foot and nudging the body slightly.

Invictus ignored him. Slithering forth, a tendril gently caressed the human's chin, turning his head upwards so both beings could see his closed eyes, and survey the cuts along the chest.

"Why is he so pale?" asked the Lord Commander, beginning to grow aggravated Invictus seemed more invested in Gary than himself. A deep rumble emitted from the space demon, before Invictus turned its attention towards its prodigy.

_"I weighted his mind enough he became insensible. A common tactic upon Beings of Light and Titans to control those beneath themselves. As for the coloring, I can assume he lacks basic necessities for survival."_

"Huh?"

 _"He needs to eat. He's been in my presence for nearly three days. Beings of Light never require sustenance to continue, we simply take the resources around us, such as energy from supernovas or a planet. Organic lifeforms barely interest me, yet I understand in order to keep one alive, they must have an energy source."_ Invictus's eyes narrowed as it glanced at the small figure beneath them. _"What would a mortal desire?"_ it asked, turning to the Lord Commander.

"Desire? I don't know, a taquito?"

Invictus almost seemed to roll its eyes. _"This cavern lacks food sources. Only rocks and magma deeper into the tunnels."_

The Lord Commander sighed. "If you're so interested in keeping this moron alive, I suggest you find water. A human won't make it past three days without water."

_"There is water on the surface in shaded sections of the planet."_

"Then go get it." The Lord Commander huffed. Invictus growled, pushing him down with an unbelievable amount of force. 

_"Continue this behavior and I'll allow Gary to become my second **and** take your place as well child."_

"Alright alright!" The Lord Commander stood up and dusted himself off, eyes narrowed at his teacher. The relationship between Invictus and the Lord Commander seemed rough, and neither cared for the other. They simply were providing services.

_"Remain in the cavern, keep a watchful eye over the rest of the crew members. Gary will remain asleep, he'll only awake if I force him. As for now, he's as helpless as a mortal child surrounded by fire."_

"Where are you going?" The Lord Commander rose up to face Invictus.

_"I'm heading to the surface to search for a water source."_

"You mean you're going to go out there and look for water just so the pathetic human doesn't die?"

 _"Congratulations child, you managed to put thoughts together."_ Invictus swirled into flames, heading towards an opening in the cavern sides, pushing rocks aside to fit and left the Lord Commander cursing to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside the Cells**

  
The prison cells were peaceful, all members of the crew resting against the sides of the walls as time passed on. None of them wanted to mention the rising panic that Invictus was never going to feed them. The looming threat of starvation and dehydration caused an icky feeling in Little Cato's stomach. He inched over to his father, hoping the presence of his dad would settle his thoughts. Avocato wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him close, assuring him everything was going to be okay.

Quinn was the first to notice a light snickering filling the cavern. The woman stepped over to the barrier and glanced in both directions of the tunnel, noticing Avocato's ears were also perked up, listening to the approaching sound. They both knew who the owner of the laugh was.

"Such a pathetic crew indeed. I can't wait to see what Invictus has in place for each and every one of you. But for some us, your future lies in my hands." The Lord Commander appeared in the middle of the cells, glaring at Avocato and Little Cato, then turning and seeing Quinn.  
"If it isn't the one who closed the breach and ruined everything I worked so hard to finish. That's right Ergon, I understand it was you who delivered the anti matter bomb into the rift. That is after all how you are here inside of final space?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "What of it?"

The shriveled man shrugged, landing gently onto the floor. "I suppose I don't know. After all, you're Invictus's, not mine. The ones who belong to me know who they are." The Lord Commander stepped slowly to the front of Avocato and Little Cato's cell.

"Piss off." Avocato hissed, tail swishing back and forth quickly. Little Cato wanted to chase the man off, but his father kept him pushed behind his back protectively.  
"Why? We're already having so much fun. Such a shame our game ended so quickly the last time we were together. But you know how bombs are. They finish the job in the blink of an eye." LC turned to the smaller orange Ventrexian, who was watching him with his ears pinned down in anger and frustration. "Interesting enough, the bomb was meant for your son. I guess you had one act of selflessness before being obliterated. Yet this changes nothing in how I perceive you. You're a murderer, just as I."

"Shut up!" Avocato growled. "I don't follow you anymore and you're my enemy. In fact, you were always my enemy. I never wanted to see your disgusting, wrinkled face in my eyesight again but yet here you are. You're lucky Invictus is holding us back, I'd rip your skinny neck apart from your body with my teeth."

"So much courage! Where did all this come from?" LC pushed his hands together, then ran a finger across his chin. "I think I might know from where. A certain somebody. A somebody who is the most aggravating human I've ever met in this entire universe!" 

Quinn stomped her boot into the dirty, twisting in circles to contain her rage. "Where is he?"

LC noticed her fury.

"Invictus has him. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else. You just have to use your imagination Quinn."

"The only thing I'm imagining is your fat head squishing underneath my boot."

"I'd pay attention to your temper. After all, a threat like this towards Invictus or your new leader won't end very well for any of you."

"New leader?" asked Ash.

"Oh, I suppose I've said just a little too much. Hope you're all hungry. Because I know starvation **HURTS**." The Lord Commander cackled, returning in the direction he came slowly. "Oh, I miss when my servants laughed at my jokes." he muttered, until the crew could no longer hear him.

Quinn sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"What a rotten piece of shit. I thought I was an asshole." muttered Sheryl.

"Are we going to starve?" asked Ash. Quinn glanced to both sides and then shook her head.

"No. No, we'll be fine Ash, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I...yes. I'm sure." 

Yet Quinn knew deep down, she was terrified just as everyone else.

* * *

**Invictus and Gary**

  
A huge weight felt as though it were being lifted off of Gary's back, an enormous headache overtaking him as though he had a a heartbeat in his brain. Where was he? The last thought he could recall was Invictus explaining the wounds along his chest, describing how he was physically bonded to Invictus. The thought itself caused a new wave of nausea to overcome the blonde. After a moment of struggling he managed to sit up, rubbing his head with his prosthetic hand, the cold metal soothing pressed against his skin. Suddenly the burning sensation filled Gary's nose, as a heat source grew closer to him. He flipped himself around and stood, only to tumble back to the ground in a wave of dizziness.

_"Drink."_

Gary rubbed his eyes. "Huh?"

A splash of cold water shocked Gary, causing the man to sputter and cough. Shaking his head, he noticed a medium sized, bowl like structure crafted from dacite. Inside was crisp, clear water splashing around as Invictus emitted a soft growl.

_"Drink the water, mortal."_

"...Where did you get this?"

 _"How often must I repeat myself?"_ Invictus growled louder, causing Gary to dip his hands into the water and lift the puddle towards his face. Although he never trusted Invictus, his body felt weak and he knew dehydration would take its toll soon if he didn't drink soon. He lifted his hands towards his mouth and allowed the water to run into his mouth. It was deliciously crisp and fresh, causing the human to shove his entire face into the bowl and gulp the water as quickly as possible.

Invictus never spoke until Gary lifted his head from the water, finishing and taking a huge gulp of air. The blonde's hair was soaked, droplets falling down the front of his shirt. Gary hated to seem so desperate, yet his body felt instant relief. A moment passed as Gary was wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket that his eyes turned towards Invictus who was watching him intently.

"Why...?"

_"How would you be of use to me if you die of dehydration?"_

Gary turned his attention towards the tip of his boots. Making eye contact with Invictus felt so uncomfortable. This was the creature who was holding himself and his family against their will.  
His family.

Gary remembered the new rules set in place. If he wanted Invictus to listen, he had to play the game, as much as it drove him crazy to submit to someone he hated so much. So Gary did the one act he believed Invictus would appreciate. The man got down on one knee, his head facing the ground.

"Master, my crew needs water too. They have been without food and water only for a slightly shorter time than I have. I ask they are given the resources needed to survive comfortably." he finished, not daring to turn up and gaze into Invictus five eyes.

A smile creeped across Invictus's lips. A fiery red tendril lifted from behind its form, settling underneath Gary's chin and lifting his head up slightly so the man was forced to look at his captor. 

Gary near flinched at the feeling. It felt warm, smooth, yet surprisingly soft against his skin. 

_"Beautiful."_

Uncomfortable silence passed between the two before Gary began to feel even more unease. He was so tempted to push the tendril away from him and scream at Invictus to let them go. He only knew where that would lead himself and his family to certain death. Although he was horrified at the plans Invictus had in store, he hoped keeping everyone alive would allow enough time for somebody out there, Bolo, Mooncake, anyone, to come and rescue them all from this hell.

Invictus was not answering.

"Master?"

_"I've not even entered your mind yet and here you are. You'll truly do whatever it takes to protect your crew, Gary."_

Gary felt his mouth open slightly. Invictus was completely unpredictable on what it would tell him next.

 _"I acquire the greatest expanse of knowledge in the entire known universe, both inside final space and surrounding. And yet my mind cannot place why you seem so unfamiliar than the Garys who filtered in through the breach. You truly are quite the anomaly."_ Invictus gently slid the tendril from his chin, retracting the arm behind itself once more. 

Gary had no clue how to feel. He just needed to know Invictus was going to take care of his family.

"Master, please."

Invictus rose higher. _"I'll allow your crew limited resources. Not enough to grow comfortable, but enough to survive."_

"Master?"

_"I believe it'd be most suitable if you accept I am offering them necessities in the first place. Remember Gary, you're at my mercy, no matter how you are treated or which position you are in."_

Gary felt rage burning in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't fair. Invictus said it would care for his family. It was part of the deal. And here was this monster, already deciding his crew could begin to crumble away.

_"Your crew will survive. Just not comfortably. Come on Gary, this is a perk of being my second. You'll always be allowed more than what they are ever given. You're special."_

"But Master, I don't want more than what they're given!" Gary stood back up and faced Invictus. "I need them to be taken care of and healthy! Especially the kids."

_"Then I propose even another agreement."_

"Oh no..."

_"Possession is never extremely difficult, I'm truly an expert in controlling the mind and bending someone into believing what I desire them to believe. However, despite being a true master, whenever a soul is willing, the process is extremely easier. If you obey my every single command, if you allow myself to slowly enter your mind and change your thoughts, I'll slowly begin to increase comfort levels of your crew."_

Gary processed this, then nodded slowly. "Yes Master."

_"Even if what I require of you goes against everything you believe in."_

"Master?"

_"I'll possess you, so your actions will not completely be all your own. However, your mind must be willing to allow the process to become easier for me and yourself."_

"I-Yes Master."

_"Perfect. You're doing well, Gary."_

Gary turned his eyes back towards the ground.

_"And I hope you have a strong stomach. Your first mission will be to kill."_


	11. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always think that final space actually has planets with life upon them. Some maybe originated from there, and perhaps some survived being pulled into the breach and set up a new life inside of final space. I guess the possibilities are endless.  
> This is probably at least favorite chapter of mine, I felt like I wasn't writing very well. But I did want to finish it. The past couple days have been rough. This is a shorter chapter.  
> I'm trying to work with Invictus's character.  
> Thank you guys so much for the support. I appreciate it so much.

**Invictus and Gary**

"Kill someone?" asked Gary, raising an eyebrow. Who was there around to murder? 

_"A colony of common wanderers. They occupy a ship caught in orbit around one of the many planets I control. I've wiped out nearly half their population on the surface, I suppose they thought hiding in orbit could save them. I've been allowing them to exist for awhile so they would lower their guard. You must destroy their leader and kill as many as possible. I want them finished and forgotten."_

"A colony? Invictus I can't-" Gary gasped, then lowered his eyes. "Master, a colony would consist of families, children?"

_"They're a nuisance. Final space is for Titans. Never allowed for other creatures to exist here. How they ended up here, I believe they entered through the breach somehow and survived. Took refugee upon the planet, until I arrived. I'm sure you realize now that I don't appreciate unwelcome guests."_

"But I'm sure we can exist together without there being an issue Master."

_"Are you denying orders?"_

Gary hesitated. "I just don't understand. What is this going to prove or accomplish?" Gary stepped backwards as Invictus leaned in closer, its enormous face causing Gary to appear even smaller than he was. Growling, all five eyes fixated on the blonde.

_"Remember what will happen to your crew if you disobey me, blue eyes."_

Sighing, he nodded, then mustered enough courage to stand up straight and face Invictus.

"Of course. I'll-I'll get rid of them."

_"Wise choice. And who knows Gary, perhaps during this journey to exterminate the problem, you'll find supplies and food for your crew."_

That was true. Gary realized if he wanted his family to survive, he would have to gather resources on his own as well. He could only rely on Invictus to provide so much, since the creature showed no interest in helping his crew except for his sake. Another thought passed through his mind and began to worry him.

"I'll be on this mission alone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"No, you won't be entirely alone. My prodigy should be joining you. While you prove to me you are truly committed to becoming my second, he'll be able to practice new abilities I have given him. I figure a rogue ship just floating aimlessly in orbit should pose no true threat to either of you. Especially with him, he already possesses a small portion of my power, as do you."_

Gary coughed. "I am NOT pairing up with that dried up piece of garbage, hell no." Invictus swirled around Gary and swiftly wrapped a fiery red tendril around the human's prosthetic arm, lifting Gary above the ground where his boots dangled.

"Ow, ow ow!" Gary tried to grab ahold of Invictus's tendril to yank away from his arm, only to have Invictus envelope a second tendril around his other wrist, positioning the human in place. Invictus yanked both arms in opposite directions and held Gary out further from its face, so all the blonde could accomplish was kicking the air around him.

 _"What about your crew, Gary?"_ Invictus slithered a third tendril forward and slid it under his chin, forcing his head in the direction of the tunnel he knew his family was being held in the cells. Retreating the tendril, Invictus seemed to motion with it, as though it were a hand. _"Surely you're not going to abandon them already? Remember, I'll make you **watch**."_

Gary took in a deep breath, then moved his head back to face Invictus. The grip on both of his arms was beginning to cause pain.   
"Master I'll finish this mission, just please don't make me work with the Lord Commander. We're not going to be a great pair, I promise you now." 

Moments passed between them, Invictus emotionless and motionless except for the vibrant flames emitting from it's form every second. Gary winced as the grip on his wrists grew tighter in the being's hold.

"Master?" Gary swallowed. "What are you doing?"

Invictus seemed to lean it's face closer to him, the heat causing him to sweat slightly.

_"I propose another agreement."_

"No, not again."

_"Blue eyes, do not hesitate. I know you'll approve."_

"But what else do I have to lose or give? I'm already yours, master. I don't understand what more I can do!" Gary yanked on his arms, kicking his legs forth and swinging in Invictus's grasp.

_"You could stop moving, for one."_

"Uhhhh..hummm..." Gary sighed, letting himself hang limply in its hold.

_"If you complete this mission, work well with my prodigy, bring some supplies you find for your crew, and return to me all within 24 hours, I'll allow you to break free from my mind for several hours at a time."_

"Huh?"

_"My original plan was once I take control of your mind, you're never going to be truly yourself ever again. But, accomplish this task, and perhaps I'll let you and your crew have hours out of the day I'll let you all free to be yourselves."_

"I don't know if this would be good, or only make things worse." Gary shook his head.

_"Surely even getting to see Little Cato be himself for short periods of time are still better than none at all."_

"I...I suppose."

_"Of course you do, I knew you would. Believe it or not Gary, I understand more about what goes on inside of your mind than perhaps even yourself."_

Gary ignored the statement, no matter how tempting it was to argue with Invictus. 

"Fine. I agree. I'll work with the Lord Commander." he gritted his teeth. "Even though the idea makes me want to throw up."

_"Perfect. Now, clear your thoughts."_

"Huh?"

_"Prepare for an unpleasant feeling, Gary."_

"Master!?"

A new wave of panic washed over Gary as he began to struggle in Invictus's arms, trying to pry away the tendrils any possible way he could, before Invictus lifted him even higher above the ground.

"What are you doing!?" 

_"This process will require less energy and perhaps your body will not experience as much pain if you allow me into your mind. Remember Gary, you agreed to be willing, to allow myself to control you without struggling."_

Gary exhaled deeply. "I did..." The blonde knew what Invictus was going to do to him, but the process still brought fear into his stomach.

_"Now, our last encounter went slightly differently. While you were under my possession, I was apart of you, I moved with you, and spoke through you. This time, I'll have the ability to speak to you through your mind, you'll be able to hear me. However, your actions are your own. Keep in mind, the collar can activate from extremely long distances."_

The heavy weight of the collar around his neck reminded him he was never completely away from Invictus. The wounds along his chest were a strong example of this as well, although they were beginning to scar over.

_"Keep the mission in your sight. Never lose track of what needs to be accomplished. Remember, the future of your crew lies in your hands."_

"Yes master..."

_"I must enter a far deeper part of your mind, since I want to influence your thoughts and speak through to you, however I do not wish to control your movements. This process will be rough."_

Gary didn't speak, only glancing up at the form in front of him.

_"Hold still."_

Gary nodded slightly, before closing his eyes, attempting to remain calm. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling under his nose, realizing Invictus had wrapped a tendril over his mouth.

"HMMPFF!?" Gary cried, trying his hardest to remain still.

_"You'll thank me for doing this, Gary."_


	12. Stronger for Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fast. Once Gary is almost completely under Invictus's control he doesn't talk too much.

**The Crew**

Avocato's ears perked up, detecting a horrifying sound emitting from the cavern tunnels. Quinn noticed the change in his position and glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you hear something?" she asked, stepping closer to the barrier. Ash watched the woman attempt to peer around the side of the cell and through the purplish force field, seeing if she noticed anyone lurking in the tunnels.

Avocato's ears twitched, then he nodded slowly.

"I think I heard Gary."

"You did?"

The Ventrexian tilted his head, a worried expression painted across his face. Quinn's eyes widened.

"It doesn't sound good, Quinn."

The woman sighed, rubbing her eyes and taking a step over to the wall, pressing her back against the surface. Ash frowned and turned her attention back to the restraints over her hands.

"Alright. We're...in a sticky situation. But I know you are all strong, especially Ash, Fox, and Little Cato." The teenagers lifted their heads, listening to Quinn speak.

"And...we'll have to be even stronger for Gary."

* * *

**Invictus and Gary**

  
Invictus held the human in it's tendrils above the ground, all attention focused on entering his mind. The process had finished quickly, Gary only managed to scream once, before falling unconscious in Invictus's hold.

While Invictus dug deeper into the blonde's mind, it noticed memories and emotions Invictus hadn't seen in most of the Gary's that entered the breach. As it would of been time consuming, it never searched the minds of every single Goodspeed to enter into final space, yet the Garys from before all consisted of similar memories. Childhoods filled with love and cookies, a caring mother and a heroic father, friendships created young. This Gary's memories seemed to impact a huge wall somewhere in the middle, where there was no guidance from elders, no parents to love him, no friends to keep him on the right path. This Gary was alone. Alone for the majority of his life, as he was abandoned as a young child, and left with no one to watch out for him. Invictus found another memory illustrating five years isolated aboard a starship. This Gary had been by himself for most of his life, just as Invictus has been.

Of course, Invictus pushed these memories aside, focusing on the true task at hand. In order to possess a being, Invictus required a thought that brought the mortal's guard down. The victim needed to feel unstable, raw, and completely unable to resist its abilities. Invictus knew one of Gary's insecurities was he believed his crew would be better off without him. He believed they would live better, healthier, and safer lives if he wasn't endangering them on a daily basis.

Once the ideal insecurities for the job were selected, Invictus could begin the true process of corrupting his mind. Only this time, the creature wanted to focus more on Gary's willingness to hand over everything he had to his worst enemy to assure his crew would be kept alive and protected. Flooding his brain with images of his crew being tortured, starving, and fighting one another for survival resources was simple. 

Although unconscious, Gary's eyebrows narrowed, eyes twitching and his feet kicking slightly. This was only proof that the plan was working well. Invictus then pushed the final process, testing if Gary could hear itself inside of his mind, as though Invictus were his conscience.

_"Gary, remember the task. Protect your crew, complete the mission, follow all orders, return to me in 24 hours. Understand the consequences if you fail me. I will hurt your crew."_

Gary seemed to wince, as though he were having a nightmare.

 _"I'll hurt **YOU**. Never speak against me. Remind yourself often who you serve and why you are completing a mission. Your mind is full of hatred, your crew will die without your hate. They'll **die** if you refuse to kill. They'll **die** if you abandon this task. They'll **die** Gary. They'll **die**."_ Invictus almost seemed to be whispering into the blonde's ear, although the words were louder than thunder in his mind. 

_"Alright Gary, wake up."_

Invictus allowed him to regain control of parts of his brain, opening his eyes for Invictus to see. The sight was always pleasing when Invictus controlled someone, their eyes a glowing purple, waves of the aura flowing from the sides. In the middle of his darker eyes, bright white pupils stared back at Invictus, as though this were a completely different human, studying the creature that held him in place.

 _"How do you feel?"_ Invictus slowly lowered Gary to the ground, letting the human drop and stumble, before standing back up and facing his captor. Gary spoke with a deeper voice, Invictus's harsh attitude mixing with his own.

Gary rubbed his eyes, examining his hands to see if the purple rubbed off. "Show me how I'll get to the rogue ships." he spoke, ignoring Invictus's first question.

Invictus was taken aback, Gary already seeming to fall into his role. _"Perhaps I can restore your former ship, this would allow you to travel to the rogue starships. You'll have to decide once you arrive how you will return. I know you will not fail me."_

"Of course, master."

_"I will inform my prodigy of the task, he'll either accept or automatically be abandoned, drained for any abilities I have allowed him. I'll never expect either of you to appreciate each other, yet the mission is far more important than your hatred. Complete this task and absolutely zero arguing. I'll know."_

_"Yes master."_

_"Follow me, we'll gather my prodigy. Perhaps you can pass by your crew and inform them of their situation."_

"They'd like to know." Gary spoke, walking steadily along with Invictus floating by his side. All thoughts and feelings towards anything besides his crew and serving Invictus were pushed into the deeper, further areas of his mind, beyond retrieving.

At least, Invictus thought they were.

* * *

**The Crew**

A sickening crunch filled the crew's ears as they all swiftly turned to face the middle of the cells, noticing the Lord Commander floated above the ground with an object underneath him.

"Invictus mentioned keeping you alive, as stupid as it sounds." He spoke. Quinn could barely tell what the mound was on the ground, it seemed as though it were a body. 

"Oh _GEEZ_ " Little Cato shouted.

Quinn realized what lay in front of them. 

"You're **SICK** man!" shouted Avocato.

Quinn felt a disturbing lump in her stomach as she realized the Lord Commander had dropped a mutilated human body on the ground, tufts of blonde hair sticking out the head. The legs bent at an odd angle, an enormous gash stretched from one end of its torso to nearly its neck, the body had been completely torn.

It was Gary.

Little Cato and Ash screamed, their voices echoing down the cavern hall. Avocato gritted his teeth, ears lowered in rage. Quinn felt her heart drop, seeing Gary so broken and mutilated. Had she really lost him? Had the scream Avocato heard been Invictus and the Lord Commander ripping Gary apart? She began to feel tears brimming in her eyes, she wanted to scream and strangle the Lord Commander. Yet all that came out was a name.

"Gary... _Gary_!!" Quinn nearly moved her hand to touch the force field whenever the Lord Commander began to chuckle. At this moment Quinn realized the Gary underneath him couldn't be her Gary. This body had two flesh arms, both scared and beaten yet still intact. Her idiot only had one flesh arm, the other a prosthetic. Suddenly she felt a huge wave of relief wash over her as she realized what lay in front of them.  
It was one of the Gary bodies that she spent two months floating in final space with. The body itself was burned, parts of the flesh seemed to nearly be smoking.

"You guys need to eat I guess. Well, enjoy. I made sure to at least warm it up for you all. No one appreciates cold meat, not even myself." The Lord Commander began to laugh. 

Fox turned around in the cell corner and threw up.

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she glared straight at the disgusting man, floating there, laughing over the body of a dead version of Gary. A Gary who died protecting someone he loved. A Gary who suffered a horrible fate because Gary cared about everyone.

"Oh, I found this in a tiny cavern connected to the main room. Apparently Invictus has been keeping some of these bodies, strangely enough. I figured you'd all be starving. I KNOW you're starving, yet I suppose Invictus wants you keep you alive. I don't. I'd let you all perish slowly, I'd watch you rip each other apart for a spare piece of flesh to satisfy your hunger for even a day. I'd watch you all go through unbearable TORTURE!!" The Lord Commander clenched his fist. "Invictus is becoming soft towards The Gary. And it's disgusting me. I won't even imagine it beginning to care for any of you."

"You're disgusting!!" Avocato slammed a fist against the force field, instantly being shot back into the rock wall, sliding onto the ground. Little Cato ran to his father and helped him up.

The atmosphere changed and everyone in the cavern instantly knew who was coming.

 _"Oh child, you truly believe I'm growing 'soft' for Gary hmm?"_ Invictus's deep voice filtered through the cells, Quinn positioned herself, ready for a fight. She motioned for Ash to remain in the back of the cell, trying her hardest to keep the teen safe as she were able to.

 _"Gary, what do you think?"_ asked Invictus, appearing in the tunnel between the cells. Quinn noticed Gary stood with the creature, his eyes pulsing with possession and control.

"Gary?" she asked, hoping her voice could bring him back to reality.

Little Cato saw the state of his father and gasped. The last time he'd seen Gary under Invictus's control, they'd been nearly murdered. Everyone focused their attention on the human standing close to Invictus's form, his face emotionless.

"Gary!" Quinn wanted to reach out her hand, to run and hug him. She knew his true self was in there somewhere, they just had to find him and pull him out of Invictus's hold.

Avocato sighed. "It's not Gary."

Gary ignored their looks, their words, their worried faces.

The Lord Commander instantly knew he was in trouble, the space demon's glare watching him from above, all five eyes judging his every movement. Sheryl noticed the temperature in the cavern was rising to due Invictus's presence.

 _"Well Gary, come on, answer. What do you think? You think I've grown soft, you think I've lost my edge?"_ A tendril slipped from behind its form and caressed Gary's chin, sliding the tip up and brushing against his hair. _"I suppose not allowing you to expire due to dehydration or starvation must mean I've lost my way."_ The tendril lifted Gary's head slightly upwards, forcing the human to look at Quinn. Despite breathing and holding himself in place while Invictus turned his head, Gary remained expressionless.

The shriveled man on the floor seemed to back down, ignoring the gaze from his higher.

 _"Gary seems a bit occupied. Well, child, answer me."_ Invictus's slid the tendril from Gary's chin, then allowed it to slither across the floor as though it were a snake. The Lord Commander panicked as the tendril wrapped around his small body and lifted him above the floor, squeezing him tightly.

"No! I don't, I'm sorry." he coughed, struggling to break free. "I was just trying to make the prisoners feel weak." he coughed again, before Invictus suddenly dropped him.

 _"Weak?"_ Invictus repeated. _"They're already at their lowest."_ Noticing the corpse below them, Invictus moved the tendril and gently tugged a small strand of blonde hair.

_"What is this doing here?"_

"I..." The Lord Commander faced the ground.

_"We've a lot of rules to cover, child. I expect you to follow my every order. You and Gary will be completing a mission together."_

"What!?"

_"Don't argue with me, you know what I'll do to you."_

"I...Ugh." 

Quinn raised an eyebrow, still hoping Gary would come back to them. She wanted to pull him away from the two monsters and leave with the crew. 

_"While you are both gone, I have matters to attend here, with the rest of Gary's crew. It's time they begin the process as well. After all, the sooner the better."_

Little Cato peeked around from behind his dad. "What are you going to do?"

Invictus emitted a low growl, rumbling the rocks beneath their feet.  
 _"You'll found out soon, small one."_

Invictus nudged Gary forward with another tendril, motioning for the mortal to inform his crew of their current situation. Quinn winced at how harsh and deep Gary's voice sounded, the light from his eyes lighting up his face.

"Yes master." he spoke.

"Master?" asked Quinn.

Gary ignored her statement, stepping closer and facing everyone in the tunnel. His family watched him with wide eyes, he could see the fear in each and every one of them. Even his mother.

"I am your new leader. Invictus is my master, I serve Invictus, I belong to Invictus. I am to keep you in line, to make sure no one is breaking the rules. No one should ever speak against our master."

"Gary!?" Quinn knew his mind was clouded with thoughts not his own. Yet to hear these words pouring from his mouth brought her an extreme amount of unease.

"Always remember, you're never free." Gary lifted his hand and brushed the collar around his neck, informing the others if they decided to step out of place, their collars would locate the worst pain imaginable for themselves and activate.

 _"Excellent work, blue eyes."_ Invictus flared. _"Child, you and Gary should be on your way. I will attempt to restart the ship on the surface. The ship will not last, yet may allow you to arrive at your destination. Returning may be a struggle, but I know you won't fail me. You've too much to lose."_

The Lord Commander followed Invictus, passing by Gary. Everyone watched their friend as he turned around to follow their captor, before his head swiftly turned and faced them all, causing them to gasp.

"I won't let you starve." he spoke softly, before he sprinted after his master.


	13. The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. I'm sorry.  
> I feel possessed Gary is more openly hateful towards those he dislikes. Invictus's powers make one more hateful of a person in general.

**Worst Pair for the Job**

The journey to the cavern entrance dragged on, Invictus slowly floating down the tunnels, changing form to squeeze between rocks. The Lord Commander and Invictus's second followed closely behind, the blonde accidentally kicking the Lord Commander in the back as he lifted his right boot to step. The shriveled man yelled, turning around with fury in his eyes, what was left of his brain jiggling with the movement.

"Watch where you're stepping! Or I'll break your legs!" he shouted. Gary huffed and leaned down quickly, causing the Lord Commander to jump back and hold up his hands. A wicked smile formed across the blonde's face as Gary reached forth and shoved the tiny man aside, stepping past with grace.

"Then walk faster bitch." Gary spoke quickly, continuing to follow Invictus. 

Standing up and dusting himself off, he levitated and shot forth, shooting back in front of Gary's face and raising a fist.   
"How dare you shove me you fool! You think just because we haven't killed you yet means you have a right to go against me!?"

"The fact you're weak and pathetic makes me think I have a right to go against you." Gary snapped his fingers. "Now get out of my way." Pushing around him, the blonde moved quickly to catch up to his master. The aura from Gary's eyes and the flare from Invictus itself allowed them to focus on their path, just in case they took the wrong step. 

Throwing his fists into the air, the Lord Commander chased after Gary, ramming into the man's back and shoving him onto the ground. Gary gritted his teeth and swung a fist into his attacker's face, sending the small man flying into the side of the cavern wall.

"You're so worthless, you can't even take an average punch in the head." Gary snickered. Invictus's possession seeped from his eyes, his voice changing and becoming even more raspy than before.

"You ignorant, stupid, low life Earthling! I'll show you 'worthless'" he hissed, lifting a medium sized rock with his powers and aiming at Gary's head. Gary laughed, motioning his hands for the Lord Commander to swing the blow.

"Come on! Throw the rock, maybe I'll toss it back."

"AHH!!"

**_"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"_ **

Both cowered underneath Invictus as the form flared, hovering over them and growling, all five eyes narrowed. 

"He started it." LC pointed at Gary.

_"Is one truly going to submit to such childishness? I've brought you into final space as a guest to reveal its secrets and provide you with extraordinary abilities. And you're going to waste the opportunity so you can fight with my second? He's only alive because I need him to be. You however, I can take away your invitation at any given moment. Keep walking."_

LC pointed at Gary once more. "How come he doesn't get a lecture!?"

Gary rolled his eyes, the smoky aura flowing slowly from the corners. "It likes me better than you obviously."

"Lies!"

Invictus almost seemed to sigh. _"I don't care for either of you."_

The group continued towards the cavern entrance, Invictus stopping them in their tracks. The head turned, then motioned for Gary and the Lord Commander to step out through the tiny opening to the surface. Both followers glanced at each other in confusion.

_"It's the night cycle, the surface is cooler. You'll be able to survive well enough. Go find your ship."_

"And how am I supposed to start the engines?" asked Gary, stepping forth. "You said you destroyed the Crimson Light with a power surge. How would I be able to exit this planet's atmosphere?"

Invictus thought for a moment, then turned to the Lord Commander.

_"As part of your first lesson, I've given you a tiny portion of my abilities to control, power beyond anything in this universe you've ever seen. This energy can be used to destroy, or create. Whichever ones heart desires."_

The Lord Commander looked confused. "And....you're telling me this why?"

_"Put the pieces together child."_

"Uhh..."

_"Use your energy to restart the starship."_

"Oh."

Invictus began to travel back down into the tunnel, leaving them behind.

_"Stupid."_

"Master?" asked Gary, raising an eyebrow. The Lord Commander kicked the dirt and shook his head.

"Its leaving us you idiot, we're on our own from here on out. Show me where your crummy ship is so we can start the engines and complete this dumb mission."

"Don't tell me what to do." huffed Gary.

The sky was beautiful. Gary stared up at the stars, remembering a time when he and his father would look up at the sky from Earth. He knew this world was entirely different, and the stars above were new altogether. This was a planet inside of final space, where everything he'd ever known has changed. A completely different world. The blonde noticed the air quality on the surface was cooler and crisp, topping the caverns by a long shot. Taking a deep breath, he reached down and sifted a hand through the dirt, dark brown in color.

The soil itself was warm, still containing heat from the day cycle. Letting the dirt fall through his fingers, he stood up, dusting his hands off and then examined his surroundings. Mountains, stars, dirt. They would be looking for awhile.

"If you're finished being an idiot, can we find your ship?" interrupted the Lord Commander.

Gary sighed. "Fine."

"What does it look like?"

"You think there's any other spaceships out here? It's big and red and it can travel into space."

LC narrowed his eyes. "I hate you."

"Good." grumbled Gary. 


	14. A Missing Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short. And I'm sorry it's starting to take me longer to finish the chapters again. I've been having some rough spots here lately, with life and writing. I hope you guys still enjoy.

**Searching for a Giant Hunk of Metal**

Twenty four hours. Gary had no way to tell how much time had passed, yet he remembered Invictus was allowing him a full Earth day to finish the mission. Hints of purple filled the corners of his vision, his mind cloudy and his thoughts locked in place. Complete the task, arrive back to Invictus with the rogues destroyed and his crew fed. Simple. Easy. Done.

"You're kicking up dust, walk like a normal person or get out of here." hissed the Lord Commander from off to his right. The blonde glared at the smaller man, and Gary couldn't lie, the thought of the Lord Commander 'mysteriously' vanishing off the planet sounded better by the second.

"Well, at least I AM a person. What are you, some kind of raisin?"

"My species is well known throughout the galaxy!" 

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because we're inside final space, and here, you're nothing."

"Just find your stupid ship!"

"I'm trying to!"

"You're doing nothing but being a huge pain in my kidney!" The Lord Commander waved his hand at the human. Gary huffed.

"Oh wait really? You actually have body parts still? I thought they all fell out, and your brain was the last one jiggling around in there. Or I thought Nightfall shoved them out when she impaled you with her spear."

"That woman did me a favor!"

"How so?"

"My body was in such a horrible state, and on the brink of death from her spear, Invictus was able to pull me away from my shell and reform me inside final space, so I could live again. She may think what she did was right, but oh, it is all but the opposite."

The Lord Commander gasped as a boot pinned him to the ground, squishing him underneath and causing him to grunt. The purple aura of the blonde's eyes seemed to flare, much as Invictus when the beast felt anger.

"Speak about Nightfall negatively again, and I'll kill you."

"Oh, did I piss off the puppet?" Pushing up slightly, the Lord Commander attempted to throw Gary away from him, but the human applied extra force to the tiny man's head.

"Only a lot."

"Good. You're worthless to Invictus if you feel anything except frustration and anger."

Gary's vibrant eyes narrowed. "And you're worthless to Master no matter what." Grabbing the smaller man, Gary lifted him high in his prosthetic hand and flung him as far as he could, the Lord Commander tumbling behind a cluster of rocks and smacking against metal. Gary raised an eyebrow.

"I found your stupid ship moron."

* * *

**Invictus**

  
Invictus fluttered slightly through the tunnels, approaching Gary's crew. The being wanted to rid the group of the weakest members, proving those left would serve well in an army. However, doing so would break the deal between itself and Gary. At this thought the creature found itself wondering, did it matter?

Gary belonged to Invictus. Every thought that passed through the mind, every fear that buried itself into the pit of the man's stomach. Even the single blonde strands of hair along the human's head, Invictus controlled and owned. Gary was his own person no longer.

Did it really have to follow the rules and keep a promise? What would Gary do if the deal was broken and a crew member killed? Gary truthfully had no say. Invictus had the human on a string.

While its second and prodigy were out finishing a mission, Invictus decided to become more familiar with the rest of the new occupants of final space.

* * *

**Robot Friend**

Gary stepped to where the Lord Commander had landed, biting his lip to hold back a laugh. The tiny man coughed dirt from his mouth, wiping his face with a sleeve and glaring at the human.

"Well! Thanks!" The Lord Commander raised his arms. "Here's your stupid vessel, now let's get out of here and finish this mission. The sooner we get back the sooner I don't have to deal with you anymore."

"Well, you're the one who has to fix the engines." Gary huffed.

"Take me to the control room, and I'll see what I can do."

The Crimson Light appeared intact, although rust and dirt was already beginning to make a home upon the ship's surface. The sun glinted off the metal, reflecting a glare into Gary's eyes, causing him to cover his face with his arm.

The ship lay slightly forward, although mostly upright. Gary was thankful the stairs had been left open, although this meant anything could have crawled into the ship. Then again, what was there out in final space who would even bother? At least on the planet.  
Gary pulled himself into the ship, noticing the electricity completely malfunctioned. The Crimson Light appeared as a ghost town. No sign of life, no one talking, no music playing as Gary had grown used to. Only the sound of wind outside the ship accompanied their ears.

"The control room is further up front. Just stick behind me." He said blankly, assuming the Lord Commander was following him. He passed by familiar rooms, his old bunk bed, the kitchen, the bathroom. He stopped.

Who was that?

In the smudged mirror, he noticed a disheveled man, greasy blonde hair, deep purple cuts along the chest. Bruises speckled his hand and the parts of his neck he could see. A thick collar occupied the space, and his eyes seemed so foreign. Purple? The pupils glowed a brighter white, staring back at himself. Was this him? What had he become?

_"Easy, mortal. You're mine."_

Gary flinched, turning in both directions for the sound of the voice.

_"Remember Gary, I can hear your thoughts, and speak to you through your own. You're never truly away from me."_

"Right." he thought. "Of course, Master."

_"Excellent. Now, focus on the task and pay no mind to your appearance. You're only the best you've ever been, blue eyes."_

"Yes master."

Gary figured his master had left, focusing on other matters. He began to turn away from the mirror, deciding his appearance was not the best thing to be focusing on at the moment. Perhaps his master was correct. Surely this was the most powerful he'd ever truly been. His emotions suppressed, his body stronger, his confidence rising. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe his master was leading him down a wonderful path, full of safety for his crew, and a position in the universe one could only dream to gain.

Invictus was helping him. He wanted Invictus. This is what he truly needed. Everything else seemed wrong now, the path from before appeared far away and blurry. Bolo? Titans? Defeating Invictus? What had he been thinking? What was the entire point? Invictus was providing shelter from the horrors of final space. What more could Gary of asked for then to keep his family safe? Invictus was helping. Invictus was good. His master was amazing.

Stepping further, he nearly made it to the control room when his foot clanked against a heavy object. Glancing down, he noticed a medium sized form, with yellow arms and a tiny red light on the top.

Gary reached and slowly moved his hand across the body.

"HUE?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary's beginning to feel the true effects of being mind controlled.


	15. You're Not Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit. HUE isn't really into this "Invictus/Master" thing. Gary is changing rapidly after being under Invictus's influence. Thank you all for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you guys all again for all of the lovely comments. I appreciate them so much.

**Master Provides Everything**

Gary traced his fingertips over the cold metal, realizing that his friend was powered down, asleep. A wave of panic rose in his stomach as he began to shake the robot, hoping somehow he'd awake and lecture Gary about how stupid he was being. All the blonde hoped was the power surge Invictus had brought upon the Crimson Light hadn't destroyed his best friend. He frantically searched for a button, a lever, a hint that HUE could be reactivated.

"Hey! LC, get over here and use your thingy thing to restart the engines!" The human glanced around for the tinier man, assuming he was near. He had just been behind him.

"Call me that again and I'd break your spine, earthling." Huffed the Lord Commander. "Now give me a moment, I've been through a rough patch since I last used my abilities. I have to dig them out, resurface them. Watch me, the Gary. Now you're going to understand why it's ridiculous Invictus chose YOU as its second instead of me."

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and do it, freak." Gary rolled his eyes, the aura trail simmering slowly into the air. Pulling the robot into his arms, Gary dusted off the red light, then used his sleeve to clean the smooth eyes. The emotions darting through his brain seemed to make enough sense, Invictus was clouding his mind yet somewhere in there he felt a fondness of this little robot. HUE was one of his best friends after all, and he needed to be protected just as the rest of his family.

"Come on buddy, whenever the energy surge restarts the engines, I hope a little bit of power runs through you too, so I can talk to you again." Gary hoped his friend would return, gently smoothing his fingers over the metallic body. Perhaps even AVA would restart with the Crimson Light's engines. HUE would love her to come with them.

Then he realized maybe she couldn't.

They would have to decide when the time came. To bring HUE and leave AVA. The blonde was fond of the ship's AI, yet when the situation called for it, would strip HUE away from her. HUE came first, whether HUE liked it or not. He needed his robot buddy. He deserved to have him with him, after all, he was a higher being's second in command. No one was going to deny what he wanted. No one.

Then a thought crossed his mind.

No. He had to dispose of someone, just in case.

Gary gently sat HUE on the floor and stood, racing around the hall of the Crimson Light attempting to find a certain robot. He wouldn't deal with Invictus and the Lord Commander plus the aggravating eye robot from eye all at once. His brain couldn't take it, not even with Invictus occupying the majority of his thoughts.

A shimmer flashed in the corner of his right eye and he knew he'd found what he'd been searching for. The human stepped over into a tiny room off the side of the hallway and grabbed the yellow robot by one of it's arms. KVN was powered down just as the others were aboard the Crimson Light. Gary heaved the robot into his arms, stumbling down the hallway to the open ramp.

"If there's one thing I'm not dealing with during this whole ordeal, it's you, you annoying piece of garbage!" Gary's voice hissed, his corruption dripping from his lips and he tossed KVN onto the floor, then kicked him as hard as his foot could. The robot tumbled down the ramp and rolled several feet away, settling in the dust. Gary waited to double check the eye stayed blank, watching for any sign of movement. He would not have him return again.

"Good. Now, we can leave."

Gary walked back towards the front of the ship, entering the control room. He noticed the Lord Commander was examining the buttons and sliding a finger across one of the levers.

"Hey, are you going to restart the engines or what?" asked the corrupted blonde.

"I'm working on it you idiot, just give me another moment." He seethed, rubbing his hands together. "Invictus gave me...power. I just have to resurface the energy."

"Well 'resurface' it faster, my family is starving!"

The Lord Commander ignored him, a gentle blue light enveloping his tiny hands as he raised them over the main control panel. The panel itself was mostly rectangular with a large hollow circle in the middle. The Lord Commander assumed this is where the ship's AI resided.

"Stand back."

The light began to spread over the surface of the control panel, sending surges of electricity into the ship's engines. Whatever Invictus caused the ship to do, the Lord Commander seemed to reset everything. Gary heard a low rumble as the floor began to wobble underneath his boots. He stumbled down across the hall to grab HUE and hold him in place so he didn't roll away.

The dials illuminated across the control panel as the ship jerked, then the steady hum of the engines filled the human's ears as they knew the job had been successful. A few sparks of electricity shot from the light above their heads, but otherwise the Crimson Light seemed to be back in order, and possibly ready for flight.

Gary turned HUE to see sparks of electricity shooting from the glass eyes, then suddenly the robot began to shudder and shake in the human's arms his the red light above his head began to flash, causing Gary to cover his eyes with his other hand.  
The flashing stopped and Gary was able to move his arm, then hugged HUE.

"Hey buddy! You alive in there?"

Gary shook the robot back and forth, his eyes pulsing with excitement. Gary could feel a slight disapproval in the back of his mind. Perhaps Invictus thought messing with a robot wasn't worth his time.

Was it?

Gary stopped shaking, staring into those soulless glass eyes.

HUE was almost a parent figure to him.

HUE was an amazing friend.

Yes, Gary thought. This was important.

Instantly one of the metal hands slid upwards and grabbed Gary's shoulder, the AI pulling himself up and standing on his wobbly legs, his body weak from being powered down so suddenly. Gary wrapped an arm around his friend and helped him balance.

"HUE? Can you hear me?"

"..."

"HUE?"

"..."

"Come on bud."

"...Gary?"

"Yes! It's me!"

"You..." HUE's voice was slow at first, picking up speed as he spoke. 

"Yes."

"You're not Gary."

A frown replaced the tiny amount of joy Gary was feeling. Why would HUE think that he wasn't Gary? He looked like him, didn't he? His thoughts were interrupted when HUE slowly pushed Gary back, the glass eyes studying the long scars across the human's chest. The AI's attention moved from the scars to the thick collar resting on the blonde's neck, then upwards to the radiant purple eyes.

"You...are Gary."

"Yes!" The smile came back. "I am! It's me HUE, you're alright, and everyone else is in a cell. Don't worry, I'm sure I can get you back with them. You can be with us again."

"Gary, what is going on? Why are you like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your scars, this collar-" HUE lifted a metal hand and poked against the device, "Your eyes. You're under Invictus's control, aren't you? I can only assume everyone else is as well."

"Well, I'm not sure. But HUE, I feel amazing."

"Gary-"

"Master is going to help us, its letting me bring back food for everyone else. No other monsters inside final space will bother us if Master is around."

"Master?" HUE shook his head, the metal creating a soft scrapping noise.

"Yes. Our Master, Invictus."

"Gary, I never wanted to see you this way."

"HUE! I feel something inside me that I've never had before. Master has given me this. I feel stronger, more aware. Everything is just better! Why can't you see that?"

HUE wobbled a bit, then regained balance.

"Gary, you're under Invictus's influence. That's not truly what you believe."

"But it is!"

"Gary, I know you better than anyone in this entire universe. You would never obey someone so awful unless you were unable to control your actions. I know the real Gary is deep inside, trying to climb out. The Gary I know wouldn't submit to Invictus."

Rising anger began to bubble in the blonde's stomach. He could feel his master telling him all these thoughts HUE was trying to spew at him were wrong. His master was right. HUE just didn't understand yet. Once he was back with the others, maybe he would begin to realize the entire situation was a blessing in disguise.

HUE tried to lift another hand to delicately trace the scars, but Gary flinched away.

"Gary, look at everything its done to you. You're hurt, your being held against your will, its inside your mind. Invictus isn't protecting you from anything, it's trying to beat you down until you won't even remember who you are."

HUE slid a hand up to Gary's arm, rubbing it back and forth to offer comfort.

"I know you're in there Gary. And I know you're strong enough to overcome its hold and break free."  
Gary slapped his hand away.

"You don't know what you're talking about! And you'll never understand because you'll never be in a position like I am. I'm Master's second in command now, HUE."

HUE retracted a little, shocked Gary had rejected his comfort. The robot almost seemed to sigh, then took another step back.

"You're a puppet Gary."

"How's it any different from what you did in the Infinity Guard HUE? You were literally made to serve. You didn't have a say in what orders you had to take or what punishments you had to have for prisoners because the Infinity Guard programmed you that way. I had a choice."

HUE pressed his hands together, taken aback by this. He never expected Gary to bring this up. He never had. Then again, this was Gary but not entirely the one he knew and spent five years with on a starship. Possessed Gary was much more intimidating, open about how he felt and verbal about what he wanted to get off his mind.

"No, you didn't."

" _HUE!_ "

"Gary, please."

"My own father figure who's been with me for years won't even support me." His voice was growing raspy and hatred filled again, Invictus's side effects taking hold.

"I support you Gary, but when I see you in pain, being held against your will, I cannot support that."

"HUE..."

"This isn't you Gary."

"It..."

"Gary."

"It _IS_! You just can't accept it. You can't accept I would do anything in order to keep you all safe. Even follow my Master into whatever it needs from me. Anything at all."

"Well, that is a bit of the Gary I know and love. Doing whatever it takes to protect his family. Gary, remember who you are, never forget that, because who you are is beautiful."

A moment of silence passed between them, before Gary stood quickly and towered over the robot.

Gary grabbed HUE, lifting him off the ground and placing him inside one of the closets in the hallway. He blocked the door so the robot couldn't move.

"I have a mission to complete. Stay in here and out of my way." hissed the blonde, before the door swished shut and locked with a loud sound. HUE searched his surroundings, realizing it was a simple supply closet. He'd have a rough time escaping from here.  
HUE sighed, leaning against the wall and making himself as comfortable as possible.

"Oh Gary, I didn't protect you."


	16. The Crimson Light's Lovely Artificial Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I just started work and classes again so it might be shorter chapters or longer breaks but I will do the best I can. Thank you guys so much again for all of the lovely comments. I can't even describe how much I appreciate them. They mean a lot and they help me stay motivated to keep writing. Thank you guys for everything. Hope you are all enjoying the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary is in a weird spot right now. He has his memories and some thoughts yet Invictus's influence is really messing with him as time moves on.

**The Rest of the Crew**

Invictus fluttered down the rocky cavern, half of its attention focusing on his second and prodigy, and the other half on the rest of the victims. The creature knew Gary's soft spots.

His partner, the dark haired woman who spent several months inside final space with it. And then the fuzzy Ventrexian, who picked a huge fight for someone his size.

The familiar eyes of its second's crew stared at the large horns, its fiery form appearing in front of their cells. Glancing towards Quinn, the woman narrowed her eyes. It knew she wouldn't go without a fight. It kept staring, watching, waiting for her next move. The emotions on her face changed from determined to curious, to worried, then to fear.

"I know Quinn."

Quinn winced at the creature saying her name, the deep, dark, rumbling voice bouncing off the cavern walls.  
"I know you're afraid, just as everyone else. You try to keep a brave expression yet I know deep inside your heart I'm what you fear the most in the universe. I'm glad I'm able to keep such a good image in your mind."

"You don't scare me at all." Quinn narrowed her dark brown eyes.

"But I do. But don't worry, you'll be joining Gary soon enough." The enormous horns came into view of their cell, Invictus's far right eyeball peeking in at the smaller beings. Quinn made sure Ash kept behind her, hoping the demon wouldn't try to steal her away from them.

"I won't be doing anything." Quinn spoke firmly.

"No? Are you sure?" Invictus asked, a smile creeping across its face.

Quinn remained silent.

"Understand mortal that I've studied you more than you understand. I know your thoughts, your motivations. I know your emotions and what runs through that brilliant mind of yours."

"You don't know anything, Invictus." Quinn scooted backwards slightly, the rocks crunching underneath her boot.

"Oh Quinn, quit lying to yourself. You can attempt to put this brave cloak over yourself to try and comfort the others. Yet I know when you see my face, when you glance into my eyes, you feel nothing but pure DREAD." Invictus slithered closer to the front of the cell. "And I love it."

"Get away from us."

"Your leader is busy. Yet his master has plenty of free time."

"What?"

Invictus chuckled. "You're coming with me."

* * *

_AVA_

  
The Crimson Light shuttered as Gary pulled the levers on the control panel up front, the view from the window a grim and dreary one. Only dust and rock covered mountains filled their view. Gary dusted off the captain's chair and sat himself down, enjoying the familiar comfort of his chair. It seemed as though years had passed since he'd been aboard the Crimson Light. The soft armrests underneath felt so comfortable and he barely could remember what it felt like to relax and not only have rocks and a cold floor to sleep on. Nevertheless, his master was going to protect all of them. They could give up comfort for full protection from the Titans and whatever other dangers were lurking in the darkness of final space.

"There's supposed to be an AI with every starship, why isn't this one speaking?" asked the Lord Commander, tapping the side of the wall. Gary rolled his glowing eyes and rested his chin on his hand.

"Because she's a smart ass." mumbled the human.

As though on cue, AVA's voice chimed over the speakers.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, confusion in her voice. "What happened to me?"

"Master sent forth a energy strike against the Crimson Light once you arrived into the atmosphere. You've been offline for a short while. We've restarted the engines and you've been powered on. We need you to navigate to a certain location and help us destroy rogue ships." Gary sat up straight. "We need to leave now, AVA. We don't have a lot of time."

"I'll repeat myself. What the hell is going on?" Her voice rang over the bridge, a hint of aggravation and the slightest bit of fear at those occupying her ship.

"AVA, you're underneath my control now." Gary crossed his legs and sat back into the chair, dragging one of his finger down the arm rest slowly. His eyes seemed to grow brighter as a smile crept across his face. "I know you're confused but do as I say and we won't have any problems."

  
AVA laughed.

"Gary, I know you're stupid but have you lost your mind?" she asked. The blonde's smile was replaced with a smirk, one eyebrow raised as the man stared towards the ceiling.

"My mind is perfectly fine. My master is taking care of everything. I just need you to follow directions and this will go smoothly for all of us." he spoke, as though it were no huge deal.

"What is around your neck?" the curious voice asked, causing Gary to sigh and push his head further back into the cushioned chair.

"None of your business AVA, now please do what I asked. Take this ship into space and keep following my directions."

"GARY. I know we don't know each other well yet I know something is not right with you. Tell me what's going on right now or else I won't move this ship at all."

"You won't follow orders?"

"Not from someone with glowing purple eyeballs who won't tell me what just happened to the entire crew! Now come on Gary, tell me what's going on. Who is this 'master'?"

Gary was hesitant to say the name.

"Invictus."

" **INVICTUS**? ARE YOU HALF MAD?" Her voice was filled with shock and she almost seemed to laugh as she spoke the name.

"AVA-"

"Why is HUE locked in the supply closet?"

"AVA, I'm going to power you down and override your system." Gary stood and began to walk towards the tiny control panels on the side of the room, heading for a tiny button located on the bottom. He finger levitated over the red button, daring to press it.

"Don't even think about that Gary! What idiot in his right mind would turn the AI system off? Where is everyone else? Who is that man down there touching the chair? You think you can control me but I have true domain over this ship. Gary, please tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing to be worried about AVA, rest well."

"Gary don't you dare-"

The button pushed forward, AVA's voice slowly getting deeper and drowning out before she went completely quite, and the only sound to accompany them was the hum of the Crimson Light's engines.

"Well, she's taken care of for now. I didn't want to have to get rid of her but I can't have her ruining everything. My family needs food. We have to leave now before master grows suspicious."

The Lord Commander took a seat in one of the chairs and faced the large glass window, awaiting Gary to bring the Crimson Light off the ground and into the atmosphere.

"Then lets go, you're the only one holding us back." he spoke with hatred dripping from every word.

Gary narrowed his eyes and reached for both handles on each side of the seat, yanking them backwards then shoving them forwards with all of his might.

"I hope HUE can hang on. It's about to be a bumpy ride." Gary mumbled beneath his breath.


	17. You Truly Believe You Can Trust Invictus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may be shorter since I started work and classes. But I am going to try my best to keep this story going. Thank you all so much for the kind comments.

**The Next Victim**

Invictus dropped the struggling human onto the cold cavern floor, familiar with this process. Quinn stood and shook herself off, then gasped and covered her face as Invictus lifted a tendril towards her.

"Get away from me." she spoke shakily.

 _"See Quinn? I know you're afraid."_ Invictus's deep and harsh voice echoed around the tunnels, Quinn frowning and shaking her head slightly as she took two steps backwards away from the larger being. Noticing this, it slid a arm behind her boot and tripped her with her next step, causing her to fall onto the rocks and wince.

_"You're just like him."_

"What?" Quinn gritted her teeth and forced herself to glance up at the towering monster. She already began to feel her knees hurting from Invictus dragging her all the way into this room.

_"Blue eyes."_

"Uh..."

_"Garryy..."_

Quinn ignored this statement and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want from us?" she asked.

_"You don't know?"_

"I wouldn't of asked if I did."

_"Clever, aren't you, earthling?"_

Another fiery tendril began to slither forth towards her boots as she gasped and pulled herself up, taking multiple steps back and holding out her hands.

"Don't! Don't touch me, stay away from me Invictus."

 _"Gary was far more easier to control than you, Quinn."_ Invictus sighed, retracting the tendrils behind itself. _"But his mind allowed me inside. He was so willing, he barely moved. He did this to keep you all safe. And a intelligent choice he made."_

"You forced him into it. You didn't give him a choice Invictus." Quinn gulped, her hands steadily shaking as she tried to remain calm. The women was a tough, experienced soldier and she'd spent plenty of times in the face of fear. Yet Invictus's glare made her feel small and helpless, as much as she didn't want to admit. She knew this creature had murdered thousands, millions even. This monster had control over the universe's most powerful beings, and here it was, staring down at her like a child watching an ant on the sidewalk.

 _"Oh, you're very smart, Quinn."_ Invictus leaned forward, causing the women to shrink further towards the ground. _"You're correct in a way. I would of used Gary for whatever I saw fit, whether the mortal submitted to me or not. However he allowed the process to be far simpler and possibly even less painful for himself to ensure your safety. He cares about you all so much."_

Quinn took a deep breath, then turned her attention towards the ground.

"I know he does."

_"And it disgusts me. Affection has never been an emotion I've felt in my existence. Am I able to experience affection and joy? Possibly. Do I strive for this or even care to feel the slightest bit? Never. Only the weak have time for such play. Of course Gary is a mere mortal and was raised this way. Think of it. Brought into a world and taught from a young age you must receive love or you'll perish. What a way to bring mortals down."_

Quinn raised an eyebrow.   
"What?" she asked, "You think just because we feel love and other emotions we're weak?"

_"Yes."_

"Then we're-we're already far stronger than you will ever be Invictus."

The large curved horns turned quickly, all five eyes narrowed at the tiny human in front of the monster. Quinn felt her skin getting hotter in some places as the heat filtered off Invictus.

_"Stronger than I? I highly doubt that, Quinn. However, soon you will be better than you've ever been in your entire existence."_

* * *

**Ready to Kill**

  
No matter how hard Gary tried to push the gross feeling inside his stomach down, he couldn't push aside the idea his master was doing something he wouldn't like. He didn't know what it was, yet he could feel as though Quinn's voice filtered into his thoughts. The fact her voice was filled with fear and rage only made matters worse.

"When we will be arriving?" he asked, trying to take his mind away from the thoughts. He didn't really care if the Lord Commander answered him. This mission was supposed to be quick, easy and done. He'd gather supplies for his crew and they wouldn't starve or die of thirst. He'd make sure they had warm blankets and pillows and maybe even some cookies if he could find some.

Cookies.

Gary sighed, smiling lightly as he remembered the chewy, melty, chocolate stuffed cookies he'd had several weeks ago. What he would give to have just one cookie before this mission.

"Invictus told you the majority of the information. How am I supposed to know?" the Lord Commander rolled his eyes. "For being Invictus's second, you're doing a horrible job at it."

"Still better than you. Master didn't even want you." Gary chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the armrest of the captain's chair. "And you're only here because he wanted to keep you away for awhile."

The Lord Commander crossed his arms and turned towards the passing stars near the window as the Crimson light began to leave the planet's atmosphere. Gary noticed the planet they resided on was tiny, mostly red, similar to Mars in the other dimension. If they weren't trapped inside of final space, Gary would of thought they'd made their way back into the Milky Way Galaxy, and were leaving Mars. And thinking of Mars, he remembered the Earth. He recalled his master's promise if he obeyed and followed orders well. A whole new Earth, just for himself and his family. They would never be free, but they would be comfortable and they would be alive.

"You know the Gary, this isn't a game." The Lord Commander got down and began to walk towards the window now that the Crimson Light was in a steady cruise. "I've waited years for this moment, to finally arrive inside final space and take what is rightfully mine. And you just show up, thinking you can ruin everything and destroy all my hard work. And how are you punished? You're Invictus's second in command. It doesn't make any sense at all. I hate it."

"Guess master just appreciates all I can offer." Gary's eyes narrowed in thought. "I have no idea why I'm here either, to be honest. All I know is I'm tired of listening to you talk."

"See!? That's Invictus's doing right there! Why do you get to seethe with its power and hatred!? You don't deserve it. You're a low life earthling hoping to find the slightest bit of hope in this wasteland. Well you're never going to find it, so I would recommend you stop with thinking your crew is going to survive and accept that Invictus will kill them all in the end."

"No it won't, master promised."

"Oh please the Gary, Invictus is one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. You think it has to keep a silly promise to one tiny worthless mortal? It can do whatever it pleases." The Lord Commander rubbed his small hand against the glass, peering out at the passing stars.  
"And I deserved to be in the same position."

Gary sighed. "Yeah yeah short stack you'll get there. After all your its prodigy, apparently. Just do your homework or something."  
The man stood and strolled forward to the front of the ship, the stars light reflecting from his eyes. "We're getting closer. I hope you're ready to kill." Gary spoke, nudging the Lord Commander.

The tiny man grunted and turned back, eyes narrowed.

"Always." he seethed.


	18. The Rogue Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to be super short. I'm so sorry. Work and classes have everything in a mess. But I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. In a bit of a uninteresting part right now, but will hopefully be back to the main story soon.  
> Thank you guys for all your support.

**Gary and the Lord Commander**

Gary wasn't expecting the number of rogue ships to be so small. Only three to five ships were scattered around a tiny planet, orbiting slowly. The ships were small, shaped like silver tubes glinting in the light of a nearby sun. Gary quickly scanned the ships for a simple attack, hoping he could be in and out in minutes and be able to scavenge the wreckage for food. The Lord Commander clenched his fists, then began walking towards the Crimson Light's entrance.

"Where are you going?" asked the man, turning to face the small being.

"What do you think? We need to get out there."

"No no, we need a plan set in place first."

"A plan? Why?"

"Are you stupid? You go in there blazing guns and you're bound to get killed. Listen, I speak from experience. Because normally I'd be doing exactly what you're doing." Gary sighed, "But I have to do this right. My family is counting on it."

"Your family doesn't stand a chance if they're all controlled by Invictus."

Gary gritted his teeth.

"Master will keep word. They will be safe as long as I take care of them too."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, idiot."

"Shut up! Listen, the Crimson Light has several missiles we haven't used yet. I'm sure if we fire these, we can destroy those vessels quickly. The only issue is we need to be able to scope for supplies afterwards. I don't want the explosions to destroy any food on those ships."

"Then you'll need to actually step foot on them, we'll have to do this the even harder way." The Lord Commander clenched his fists. "But I should be able to kill them all with a blast to the chests."

Gary searched for his helmet, knowing he left it here before he was captured by his master. He found the dusty helmet underneath the captains chair, assuming the others brought it from out of his room, thinking he was going to need it.

"Then we'll board their ships and raid them, no survivors."

"No survivors." The Lord Commander repeated.

* * *

**Quinn and Invictus**

  
"What do you want from me?" winced Quinn, trying her hardest to keep away from Invictus. The being was hovering over her, quiet. Its form was terrifying.

"I- I've sat with you in silence for longer than this. Just tell me what's going on for-for once." She spoke, waiting for Invictus to snap at her.

_"At this moment, you're bait."_

"Excuse me?"

_"Even while I am inside his mind, Gary still has a bit of his own choices he can make. You'll work perfectly to keep him on the right path."_

"I...I'm confused."

Suddenly Quinn felt herself lifted upwards, the gush of hair causing her to cough. She glanced side to side before falling into Invictus's hold, the being levitating her over the ground.

_"Simple. He cares for you. If he knows your life is on the line, he won't fail me."_

"But, he-"

_"Oh Quinn, shhh, just hang tight. You'll see what I mean here soon."_

"Invictus, let us go." She spoke, ignoring what the being had said a moment ago.

_"Oh!? You think this isn't something Gary's already asked of me? Please. We're past this already."_

Quinn sighed and shut her eyes. She hated this. She hated being the one who was held at gunpoint so other's did what they had to. She never wanted to be in this situation. She felt so helpless.

_"Don't feel so down, Quinn. After all, you're just as important as blue eyes. I'll have to find a lovely nickname for you here soon as well."_

"Keep your nicknames to yourself." she huffed.

_"Feisty, I love it."_

"Ugh..."


	19. A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter finished. Had several OC characters in here for the story. But this is about it, the story will pretty much be canon characters again from now forward.  
> I'm trying to keep a balance between Gary being downright hateful and having a bit of care left in him about people other than his crew.  
> Thank you guys for all of your kind comment. I appreciate them a lot.

**Boarding the Rogue Ship**

Despite his name, the Lord Commander was awkward in his movements, unable to keep up with Gary's swift feet. The shorter being stumbled and even tripped and had grabbed ahold of the blonde's pant leg, causing the human to kick him back with his boot.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Gary, gritting his teeth. The Lord Commander stood and dusted himself off.

"My body is failing me, I can't keep up with your skinny ass all the time."

Gary rolled his eyes. Clicking his helmet in place, he brought his blaster, a dark black gun, against his chest. The Crimson Light luckily had plenty of weapons from before stored in the armory, just in case. If only the crew had been able to grab them before being captured by Invictus.

"Look, if we only attack one ship, they'll alert the others and we might not be able to kill them all. We can't let any of them get away, master won't appreciate it."

"Oh, master this master that, the Gary, Invictus really has you under it's tendrils. Or, whatever it has."

"Shut up and just do what you were asked. You're not exactly free around master either." Gary huffed, then stopped his boot. "Let's go."

The two inspected the rogue ships. They were small in number, tiny, and looked as though they could be broken apart with a butter knife.  
"Not exactly experts on space travel?" asked Gary, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know how they're here. Final space is meant to be clear of mortals, unless they work under a Titan, or Invictus. These guys must of been sucked in from the breach while it was open, and somehow survived. How they managed to get all the way out here is beyond me." The Lord Commander narrowed his eyes. "I don't know why Invictus didn't slaughter them before they had a chance to come all the way here."

"You don't think, master planned for this moment to happen do you?" asked Gary, a shiver beginning to travel up his spine. Despite the pure hatred coursing through his veins, the idea that Invictus planned everything in advance gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Was everything set in place? Of course, master did this for a reason, right? His master would make sure they stayed alive.

"Who knows. Invictus is a higher being, I have no idea what goes on inside its mind."

Gary looked down at his boots, then back at the ships. The collar around his neck felt as though it grew tighter with every breath he took. "Alright, let's get going."

* * *

**Audi and Cleo**

  
A woman strolled past the windows, ruffling her feathers. Their species had been nearly destroyed, their home obliterated by the breach in space. After this planet had been terrorized by Invictus, they hid quietly in orbit. Although she hoped her family were safe somewhere on the other side, she couldn't push away the idea she would never see them again. In fact, she felt in her mind she knew this was true, and she wouldn't deny this anymore. All she had now was her group, her friends, her allies. They'd survive this as long as they relied on one another.

Suddenly she heard shouting from one of the males down the hallway of the small ship. Normally she would not be afraid as this was normal. Yet this sounded full of fear and frustration. Did she hear something about intruders? Her heart dropped as she knew Invictus had come back. The nasty, evil being who tried to threaten them once before. She thought they would be left alone now, that this wouldn't be an issue anymore. She was wrong.

"Hey! Grab your weapon and get ready to fight! We're being boarded!" Shouted one of her fellow crewmates passing buy, hulking a giant gun in his arms as he stomped through.

She didn't want to go through this again. She wanted to be left at peace. Why couldn't she just be left at peace?  
She ran to the nearest weaponry cabinet only to find all of the guns had been taken, leaving her only with her simple knife she held in her pocket. She covered her pocket with her dark blue shirt, hoping the intruders wouldn't see it at first. She loved to surprise them.

"Audi! Get the hell to the front of the ship, we're losing ground!" Came another voice from above. hearing this she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her claws tapping against the cold floor with each step. She kept her hand over her pocket, ready to unsheathe the knife at any given moment. When she turned the corner of the ship and looked against the white walls, she gasped.

Blood splattered the bright walls, multiple crewmates lie dead on the floor, bullet wounds scattering their bodies and organs of all sorts resting between them. She held back the urge to throw up as her eyes turned to look at the intruders. The stench of death reached her nostrils and she covered her mouth, then hissed at the aliens aboard their ship.

One of them, a blonde haired earthling human, turned towards her swiftly. She felt fear as she gazed upon this human, his eyes full of pulsing light, his mouth lifted in a wicked smile. A thick collar rested around his throat, large purple gashes across his chest. The other creature was smaller, only reaching the human's knees in height. He looked horrible, as parts of his brain could be seen through his skull. He was covered in blood as well, as he lifted his hands up and before her eyes lifted a piece of furniture and crushed it down on one of her crew members, killing them instantly.

"Wh-"

"I'd run if I were you." hissed the earthling.

Audi sprinted, her legs running as fast as her species could down the hall, hoping to find an escape or something she could use for defense. Her knife wouldn't work against those weapons they had. Why were they doing this? What was wrong with that human? How did a human even get into final space?

She rounded a corner and realized she had nowhere else to go. The ship was so small, she could only hope other members in the surrounding ships would realize they needed help and assist them. She glanced out of a window, only to realize the others ships seemed as though they had no clue what was happening right next door. She needed help.

"Audi?"

The women turned to see a tiny lizard child, Cleo. Cleo was small and orange, with green eyes and a tiny tail swishing back and forth. Audi reached down and picked the kid up into her arms.

"Hold on, just keep quiet. We have to be quiet and still, okay?" she spoke, attempting to keep her voice soothe and calm so Cleo wouldn't panic. The kid had been another creature brought into final space along with her species, losing any family he may of had. The group had looked out for him as a whole. She had to keep him safe. He was only a kid.

"I can kill them Audi. They don't scare me." he spoke, clenching his claws as she backed up and pressed her back against the wall.

"Don't try to fight them."

"I can do it, I'm brave."

"I know you are."

"I can do it."

Audi covered the boy up with her arm, keeping him close.

"No, just stay quiet. They won't find us if we're quiet. Shh."

"That's sweet. But I hate to break it to you, but I've already found you." came Gary's harsh voice as his glowing eyes turned around the corner, illuminating the dark hallway and mixing with the red emergency lights.

"And believe me kid, I _KNOW_ I scare you."

* * *

**A Murderer**

  
Gary glared down at the two aliens in front of him, cowering in fear from his presence. The larger alien, looked as though she were a raven, standing on two yellow legs like a human, yet wearing a dark blue long shirt covering down to the beginning of her tail, almost like a dress. The creature had deep brown eyes, watching him intently. He noticed she held the kid in her one hand as she kept her other poised over her pocket. She must of had a knife.

Stepping forward with his gun clicking, he heard the Lord Commander in the hall behind him finishing obliterating the remaining crew, final cries and screams filling the air. The kid in her arms tried to cover his ears.

"What do you want from us? What have we done?" asked the woman in a shaky voice, the feathers on the back of her neck rising. Gary took another step, remaining emotionless.

"Please! Tell us what you want. I can do anything. I'll do anything. Anything to keep him safe." She hugged the kid in her hand. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him, causing him to stop stepping further.

"Please, anything to keep him safe. I can't have him hurt. He's just a kid. He doesn't deserve this. Surely you have children of your own. You have to know the feeling. Please." she begged.

"I-"

"If you want to murder me, fine. But let him live. Please." Her voice was so shaky and she stepped back into the wall further until she could no more.  
Gary looked down at the kid in her arms. He was orange, his eyes were closed in fear and he was shaking violently. A kid lost with no one similar to him, who found a home with these aliens.

What was he doing?

He felt so much pure rage, he wanted to kill. Invictus's words rang clearly in his mind and he wanted to scream and kill everything he saw. He had to. It's what he was told to do to keep his family safe. His family. The kids. Had HUE been right? Something is wrong with him. What is going on? Gary began to feel panic and began to breathe heavily, the gun beginning to shake as he slowly began to lower it towards the ground and away from the two aliens.

"Audi? What is he doing?" asked Cleo, looking at the strange man.

"I-I don't know."

"Audi?" asked Gary, surprising the two. The woman brow raised slowly, as she kept a firm grip on the child. Her feathery hand was still raised over her pocket, ready to fight when he stepped closer. 

"Who are you?" she asked.

Gary didn't answer. He took a step back, then ran a hand threw his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. He could hear the heavy breathes of everyone in the room. He could hear the Lord Commander finishing the rest of the others in the ship. He'd be coming to find him soon so they could go to the next ship.

"Who are you!?" she asked again, raising her voice.

"I'm sorry, my master made me do this."

"Your what!?"

"I-" Gary stopped. "No, master didn't make me do this. _I did this_. I did this!"

The two aliens looked at one another in confusion and fear. Gary took another step back, dropping his gun onto the ground with a loud clank that startled them all. He put his hands against the collar around his neck and pulled, gasped for breath and then pulled again.

"Who is your master!?" shouted Audi, stepping forward now that Gary wielded no weapon. She grabbed the knife out of her pocket and pointed it at the earthling.

"WHO!?" she demanded.

"Master!" Gary cried.

" _WHO IS YOUR MASTER!!!??_ "

"Invictus!!!"

Suddenly pain shot through his body and he fell against the ground, teeth gritted in pain as the horrible feeling of his arm being ripped off returned. The alien woman and child watched in horror as he clawed the ground and shouted in pain, the collar activated at full force. He could feel Invictus's voice inside of his head as he tried to stand, before another burst of agony passed through his body and caused him to fall onto the ground once more.

 _"Never speak my name again, you know how to refer to me, mortal. Finish your mission, or you KNOW what I'll do."_ Invictus spoke, the harshness of its voice ringing in Gary's mind. The blonde wanted to cry, he couldn't cry. His mind was so full of different emotions, too many to count, too many to describe. He couldn't hurt these people. He had already murdered several. He was a murderer. He hurt people and killed them and brought them pain. He was going to kill a child. He wanted to kill, but he couldn't. Invictus pushed him to stand and shoot the aliens but his legs wouldn't do it. His head hurt so bad.

"EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS HAPPENING, HUMAN!" The woman was panicking, breathing heavily. The kid was crying into her chest as she stood with the knife poised to strike.

"I won't do it. I won't hurt you."

"EXCUSE ME!!?" she took a step forward.

"I can't do it! I can't kill a child!! And I won't kill you. I can't kill either of you! You both remind me of loved ones. I can't do it. I won't do it. I can't. I can't." Gary sniffed and winced as another bit of pain emitted from the collar. His eyes were so bright, the purple aura flowing rapidly.

"Invictus is your master?" she asked. The man was quiet besides the coughing and choking.  
"Invictus is evil."

"I-"

"You can't trust someone like Invictus."

"I..."

"I can't forgive you for what you've done and I want to hurt you so badly." she sniffed. "But if you have any care for yourself at all, denounce yourself from Invictus right now before I kill you!" she yelled. She dropped Cleo onto the floor who scrambled to the wall as she swiftly moved above Gary and held the knife over him as he lay on the ground.

"I-Ack!" The woman quickly slid the knife to his throat, pushed directly between the collar and the beginning of his chin, holding the blade against the skin. He tried to kick her off but she instantly pinned him down with her strong legs and held him in place on the floor.

"Do it."

"D-D-" Gary coughed under the pressure of the blade and her knee pressing into his chest.

"DO IT! I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR EARTHLING! TELL THE UNIVERSE YOU NO LONGER FOLLOW INVICTUS BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT! YOU'LL DIE WITH DIGNITY!"

"I-I can't-"

"Then so be it. Goodbye, murderer."

Gary waited for the blade to slice his throat, for him to bleed and die right here on this rogue ship, away from his family. Maybe that would of been for the best. He couldn't live with himself after all of this. He killed innocent people. He was going to kill a child. What was wrong with him?  
But it never came.

He heard a cry and a scream, before a tiny whimper. He opened his eyes to see the woman had been blasted with the Lord Commander's power, crushed into the wall. He noticed her bones and neck were broken. The crumpled body lay on the floor, blood beginning to seep out from underneath. The knife lay closely near her hand, which was stretched in one direction, while her other hand lay near the dead child, who had been also crushed by the Lord Commander.

Gary felt his heart drop.

"No!" he cried, wincing as he crawled over to the kid and the woman. He wanted to try and wake them up, but he knew with the wide eyes on the woman's face, they were never going to wake again.

"Worthless. Invictus is not going to be happy with you." spoke the Lord Commander, lowering himself onto the ground and clenching his fists. He looked upon the blonde with disgust, noticing the tears brimming on the edge of his possessed eyes.

"Why!? Why did you kill them!!??" Gary cried.

"She was going to kill you, idiot. Because you couldn't finish the job. You failed the mission."

"I, I couldn't. I deserved it." Gary sniffled.

"Well, whatever my answer to that would be, we need to leave now. Get some stupid food for your crew and we can destroy the rest of the ships in an explosion. You'll have plenty to find from here. We may have destroyed this ship's security but it's only a matter of time before the rest begin to notice something is very wrong. Let's go."

The Lord Commander began to walk out of the room and back down the hall. He was right. He had to search for supplies for his crew. The one reason this mission would even possibly be a success. Besides, he knew Invictus awaited him once they went back. He had failed Invictus. And he could tell his master wouldn't take the failure lightly.

Gary took one last glance at Audi and the child, before sighing and closing his eyes, then turning and following the Lord Commander to search for supplies upon the ship.

* * *

**Supplies**

  
Gary stepped over the bodes scattered around the main room of the ship. All aliens who had been alive not a half hour ago, enjoying their day and breathing. He had done this.

"Get your crap so we can board the Crimson Light and destroy the rest of the vessels. They're going to notice our ship soon." The Lord Commander walked towards the door in the side of the ship.

"What a weak security system they had in place. Pathetic."

Gary listened to his words, but only partly. He was focused on the meals in the tiny kitchen. They appeared as though they were making a huge dinner for themselves. A dinner that would now feed his crew and keep them alive.

He found a black backpack lying around on the floor, which he assumed belong to the kid. He picked it up and dumped it, several toys and crayons falling onto the floor and scattering around his feet. He tried his best to ignore this as he began to throw food such as apples and granola bars he could find along the counters into the bag. He also managed to find several water bottles in one of the top cabinets, throwing all of them into the bag as well. His family would appreciate the water. At this thought Gary realized he was starving.

He quickly snatched one of the apples out of the bag and took a bite, letting a sigh of relief. He then placed any other cans of food he could find into the bag, also managing to find several bandages. Once he was finished he zipped the backpack up and placed it upon his back, turning towards the Lord Commander for their next move. He knew what it was going to be.

"Alright. Time to disintegrate the rest of them."


	20. Gary and HUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Hopefully there will be longer ones soon. Hope you are all enjoying the story.

Gary And HUE

Gary stepped onto the Crimson Light, setting the backpack onto the captain's chair and leaning against the piece of furniture, sighing. He looked down at a huge blood stain splashed on his shirt, covering the orange circle. The Lord Commander strolled in after him, satisfied with the work he had done.

"What's so bad? See? You killed more of them with no worry."

"We set explosives. I don't know, I didn't have to kill them while looking at their faces."

"Whatever. Get to the controls and let's go. The job is finished, thanks to myself." The Lord Commander huffed, giving Gary a side glare before walking to the windows. The man wanted to sleep so badly. His legs hurt, his neck hurt, his cuts along his chest were aching. His feet felt they would melt off, his hair was matted and speckles of blood scattered through the blonde strands. He had found a cloth to quickly wipe the blood off his hands before he wrapped his hands around the rest of the captain's chair.

 _"Come on Gary, time to come home..."_ Came Invictus's harsh voice through his mind, causing him to wince slightly. _"We have some matters to discuss."_

"We're coming, master." Gary spoke aloud.

 _"Hurry. Quinn can only hold her breath for so long. She's tough, but my tendrils are stronger."_ Gary's heart picked up pace quickly. "Don't hurt her! I'm coming, we're coming I promise right now-"

 _"I know you are."_ Invictus chuckled, before the being remained quiet. Gary quickly gathered everything and began to rest his hands against the levers, turning back to see if the Lord Commander was near him. The man was nowhere to be found, and he rolled his eyes and sat himself down in the chair. "He'll just have to hold on." he spoke, pressing his foot down onto a pedal. He pulled the levers forward, hoping to feel the familiar rush of the ship cruising through space. But he felt nothing. "Hey what gives!? We need to leave!"

"The power is down again. I might have to restart the engines with my abilities. Stand back." The Lord Commander had walked into the room and was holding his hands over the floor.

"Well, alright, just make it quick." Huffed Gary.

"Gary." The blonde's head popped up quickly and turned towards the familiar voice in the doorway, his heart dropping a bit when he realized it was HUE. He had gotten out of the supply closet and made his way back into the bridge.

"HUE?"

"I can't believe you Gary."

He felt confused. He knew he should put HUE away and shut the door again but for a moment he felt himself unmoving.

"What do you mean?" HUE took a step forward.

"You murdered those people. AVA let me out of the closet before I'm assuming you shut her off. Why did you do this? How could you do this?"

"HUE-"

"I know you have killed before, Gary. But those were enemies, people who were trying to hurt us first or capture us. These people, they did nothing to us or you. We have never even seen them before. How could you murder them in cold blood?"

"HUE listen-"

"No Gary, you need to listen. The Gary I knew wouldn't of done this, he would of been fully against it. The Gary I know and love wouldn't have destroyed vessels with children, families, survivors. You're not the Gary I know."

"HUE..." Gary quickly stood and took several steps closer to the tiny robot. The Lord Commander focused on reading his powers to restart the ship, watching the events unfold.

"Gary, look at me. I know Invictus is clouding your thoughts, and you cannot think straight. I know you're under its influence, and perhaps your actions are not entirely chosen by you. But I know you wouldn't have killed all of those creatures aboard those ships, even like this."

"HUE! I told you I can't, I can't control-I had to do it-they all need me! I have food!" Gary gestured to the backpack on the floor with his boot, which he had sat down for a moment.

"They do need you Gary. They need you to save them. But you also have to save yourself."

"I can't save them!" Gary sniffed. "What do you not understand HUE!?" HUE took a step back, realizing Gary was slowly taking another step closer to him. "I can't NOT do what master tells me, I'll risk losing the crew. I already failed, I already wouldn't kill a child! And I failed anyway! Because I wouldn't kill them, master is going to be angry, and they ended up dying anyway!"

"Gary, please, we can talk this through, let us just sit for a moment."

"No, HUE, I'm not wasting any time. I don't have time for this, I don't have time to talk stuff through. There's nothing to talk through. You know, master won't let me get away with this again, and the next time, or HELL even this time, I could risk losing someone! Master already is threatening to hurt Quinn! I can't let master hurt her!" HUE seemed to look towards the floor and was silent for a moment.

"..No. I suppose not. I wish for no harm to come to Quinn."

"Right! Or Little Cato, or Avocato, Fox, Ash, Tribore, my mom...they're all gonna be hurt if I can't do my best for master. I can't risk losing any of you..." Gary leaned down on one knee and put a hand on HUE's arm, causing the robot to turn his head slightly. "So you have to understand HUE, I can't...I have to do this. I have to keep doing what master says."

"Gary, Invictus is not your master."

"It...it is."

"Gary-"

"Ahhh...We need to leave. We need to leave now, hurry up and get the engines started!" shouted the human above them, standing up. The Lord Commander began to send forth an energy spike into the floor of the ship, hoping to restart the engines once more. Gary stomped several steps, his mind hazy and his fists clenched.

Suddenly he turned back to the robot who was being electrocuted by the powers being sent into the ship.

"HUE!!"

Gary shot forth and lifted HUE off the ground with all his might, grunting. He stumbled back and fell onto the floor with HUE resting on him, trying his best to keep HUE off the ground as the Crimson Light's engines restarted with a loud whirring. Huffing, Gary gently rolled HUE onto the floor once the Lord Commander crossed his arms and looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Dude! You almost roasted HUE!" Or shut him off again!" Gary quickly stood and dusted himself off, crossing his arms and looking down at the smaller man.

"Hey, you asked me to recharge the ship. Not my fault your friend is made of metal."

"Just...Ahhh.." Gary took his hand and rubbed his head, trying to remain calm.

"My thoughts HUE, I can't think right. Nothing is right anymore..." he murmured. The robot turned his head up in surprise, then took a step forth and wrapped an arm around the human's right leg.

"Gary, I know that some part of you is still in there. I just saw him."

"HUE-"

"And I want to help bring the rest of him back. I'll get you away from Invictus." HUE's voice spoke, the red light on top of his body blinking once.

"HUE, you can't fight master."

"For you, I will."

"Oh HUE." Gary collapsed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the small robot, hugging tightly. They had hugged once before, and Gary realized how much he missed it. He felt the familiar squeeze of HUE hugging him back.

"I'm so sorry HUE, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I just, I can't disobey master. If I do, you're all in danger." Suddenly, he felt a tug, followed by a grunt. He glanced down to see HUE had his metallic hands wrapped around the collar Invictus had attached, attempting to yank off the object.

"Heh, nice try HUE. But Master itself put that there. It's not coming off."

"I have to take it off."

"It's not going to break-ow, okay, HUE, just sit tight. We have to go back."

"Back? Back to the rest of the crew?" asked the robot.

"Yes. Back to master. We have to hurry, now."


	21. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invictus likes to be creepy.

**Invictus and Gary**

The Crimson Light had a less than perfect landing. The ship had lost power midway through the surface of the tiny world Invictus held them prisoner on. All members survived yet the ship was in critical condition. Gary checked to see if AVA were still operational. She was.

"Oh, good."

"Are we going to bring her?" asked HUE. Gary turned towards the robot and frowned. Rubbing the back of his neck, sticking his finger between the collar and his skin to itch, he sighed.

"HUE, I don't really have a way that I can. Master and the rest of us are underneath the surface. I don't think we can bring her down there with us."

"She can, hop into my body."

"Eh, what?" asked Gary.

"She can transfer her system into my body, and we can share this shell."

"Umm, how do you know that will work?"

"Because we've done it before."

"...Oh."

"Yes."

"Well, alright I suppose we could give it a try. Just hurry. I'm getting the backpack and heading down to meet master. Follow after me. It's through that entrance over there in the rocks. Just walk down and keep going and you'll find us."

"Okay Gary, I'll gather up AVA, and we will be there soon."

"Alright HUE." Gary quickly snatched the bag full of food and strolled past the Lord Commander, who was dusting himself off from the rough landing.

"You think Invictus is going to let that piece of metal into the group? He has no worth."

"Hey, shut the hell up, and come on. Master wants to see you too."

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll walk on my own time." 

The older man began to follow Gary as they exited the Crimson Light and made their way across the dusty rocks towards the cavern entrance. Gary could see night was approaching quickly, tiny speckles beginning to dot the sky. The wind was strong.

"Come on, keep moving, we need to get there now." Gary began to pick up pace and before anyone realized he was sprinting. He left the Lord Commander and HUE and AVA behind, hoping they would figure out how to catch up. He needed to get to master and the others before anyone was hurt.

Gary tripped over a sharp rock, tumbling further down the tunnel. The heat began to rise as he felt himself roll to a stop. Opening his eyes, only purple light emitting from himself shone off the rocks. Otherwise, the cavern was dark, and quiet.

"Master?" He rose steadily and grabbed ahold of the backpack, carefully making sure all the food was safe and stayed inside of the pack. He couldn't lose the one important thing to come out of this mission.

_"Gary."_

The blonde turned in the direction of the harsh voice. "Master? I'm back, I came back like I said I would. I brought food for my crew. I did what you asked."

The man waited, looking for a sign Invictus was close to him. He felt the heat, the smell, and the dread of someone watching. He had heard the voice call his name.

"But you're wrong, blue eyes. You did not do all I asked."

Gary coughed, then nodded slightly.

"I know, master. I'm so sorry. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a child. Even like this, I'm not able. I'm sorry."

_"I don't think you're sorry yet."_

"Master?" Gary stepped forth. "Master, I know what I did was against your orders. But please I'm asking for another chance."

_"Hmmm, Quinn, you think he deserves a second chance?"_

Invictus appeared in front of Gary, flames and all, holding a Quinn in its tendrils. One was wrapped around her torso while another was wrapped around her throat.

_"Oh, she can't speak."_

"Let her go! I promise, I promise this was the only time! I won't let it happen again I promise!" Gary ran forward and reached a hand towards Invictus.  
"Master please!!"

Quinn choked, then looked down at Gary. He saw the look in her eyes. She was scared, yet she was trying to hold it in and not let Invictus know.

  
"Please, let her go. Please."

_"If I let her go, how would you ever learn from your mistakes?"_

"It won't happen again. I'll do whatever you ask, I promise. Please master, please, oh god..." Gary choked, water brimming at his purple eyes. Quinn tried to pry herself away from Invictus's hold but failed. The tendrils grew tighter around her neck.

"I don't know how to make it up to you but I will. Let her go, let her breath!" Gary gritted his teeth. "They're all dead! Maybe I didn't kill the child and the woman but they died anyway! The mission is complete! We did what you asked, I promise."

_"No, that is not my point. You refused to kill, and my prodigy had to finish the job. This shows me you are not committed to me as I believed you were."_

"But I am!"

_"Prove to me then."_

"I-"

 _"Yes?"_ Invictus's voice boomed.

"I don't know how! Just tell me how, and I will. But let her go please...I beg of you."

Invictus seemed to think, glancing between the possessed human and the struggling human caught in its tendrils. Quinn tried to squirm, to get away from the creature. Invictus squeezed her tighter causing her to choke and her eyes to water.

"Master!!" Gary cried.

Without a word, the tendrils opened and Quinn fell. Gary tried to sprint to her and catch her but it was too late, the woman smacked into the ground hard. 

"Quinn! Quinn-" Gary fell onto his knees and reached a hand out over her.

"Ohh, ow..."

"Oh Quinn, thank goodness, you're alright." Gary rested a hand on her shoulder. "You are alright?"

"I...I'm fine.." Quinn coughed, then slowly began to raise herself up off the ground. Gary wrapped an arm around her and assisted her. Quinn blinked a few times, then looked at the man next to her. His eyes were glowing so brightly.

"Gary-"

"Quinn?"

"You're, you sound like yourself a bit again?"

"I guess? I mean, I- I can't let you get hurt."

"What do we do now?" she asked. The question brought a dark and unsettling feeling into his stomach. 

"Hello everyone, I'm back. And I brought AVA."

All the attention turned to the small robot standing several feet away. Invictus narrowed its eyes, flowing slowly towards HUE.

"Oh geez, I forgot how big Invictus was. I feel slight fear. But I won't let it show."

Suddenly HUE was tossed against the ground with a burst of energy.

 _"What a pathetic excuse of a machine"_ spoke Invictus.

HUE lifted himself up slowly.

"Maybe so, but least I can show my real face."

Invictus growled. _"Daring."_

"Now listen here you goat, I've come to take Gary and the rest of the crew."

 _"Oh? And how do you suppose you'll accomplish this?" Invictus snickered. "I always appreciate bravery yet I also find it stupid."_ Invictus huffed. _"Child, take this machine and Quinn back to their cells. Add the robot into one for now, I'll handle it in time."_

Gary hadn't realized the Lord Commander had been watching them the entire time. The Lord Commander caught Quinn and HUE in his powers, levitating them into the air. Gary tried to hold onto her hand but his powers were too strong and yanked her away. He could tell she was tired. And possibly losing hope.

"Hey! Wait, I just, I just saw her again. I want to be with them." spoke Gary.

"Gary! We'll be okay! Just stay alive!" yelled Quinn as the Lord Commander carried them away towards the cells. 

"What is happening? "he heard AVA's voice ring, before they disappeared behind the rocks into the darkness. Invictus's form lit up the room, the creature's attention turning back onto the blonde. Gary felt the heat growing stronger. Fiery tendrils moved around Invictus, ready to snatch him up at any given moment.

_"As for you."_

"Master, I'm so sorry."

_"I bet you are."_

"I'll do anything, just keep them all safe."

_"..."_

"Master?"

Gary gasped as Invictus slammed him into the rocks, his body sliding downward and sprawling onto the ground. He was weak, his legs felt as though they were jelly. The blonde barely reacted when he felt the collar begin to buzz, then shrieked as a burst of electricity was sent coursing through his body. The human spasmed and writhed on the floor, until Invictus stopped sending the pulses through a moment after.

_"I told you what I would do if you failed me."_

Tears of agony began to stream from his vibrant eyes, the water having no effect against the purple aura. His mind was so full of suffering, of hatred, of horrible thoughts of destroying those he loved. This is exactly what visions Invictus had put into his mind the first time he slept in the cells with the rest of the crew.

"I don't-I don't want to hurt anyone." Gary coughed, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

_"Yes you do."_

"No, I ca-" Gary coughed. He wanted to. He couldn't.

Invictus moved in closer, examining the tiny human underneath it. So vulnerable, so weak.

_"Impossible."_

Gary sniffed. "Huh?"

 _"Your mind should be cleared of ideas of mercy and kindness. I created what you are now, I brought your deepest and darkest fears and pulled them to the front of your mind. Then I grabbed the thoughts of hate, of everything in the universe you despise of. You want to murder those who have done you wrong, you want to make them suffer. Any part of who you used to be should be gone! Because he doesn't exist anymore."_ Invictus hissed. _"I don't understand why you couldn't dispose of the rogues. Such a simple task, and you failed."_

Invictus lifted a tendril and swiftly enveloped Gary in its grasp, holding his arms down. The human gasped and began to kick with what little strength he could muster.

_"You failed, Gary Goodspeed. Yet, why does this not surprise me?"_

Invictus held Gary close to its face.

_"Perhaps I haven't been as difficult with you as I should. You've a lot to learn, blue eyes."_

"Master, I couldn't do it." Gary sniffed, falling limp into the being's hold. Invictus narrowed its eyes even more, studying the mortal. Gary choked back a sob, then made direct eye contact with Invictus. "I couldn't kill a child. Not even when I'm like this."

Silence.

"Master?"

_"Oh Gary, Oh Garryyy..."_

The blonde sniffed again, unable to wipe his nose. Invictus lifted another tendril and smoothly traced the human's chin, then slid the tip of the tendril down to the collar around his neck.

_"Remember that all the members of your crew wear these. I can activate them at any given moment. Is this what you want?"_

"No master."

 _"Why do you care about your crew so much Gary?"_ Invictus spoke, keeping a much calmer tone than its captive. The tendril slid from the collar and up the side of the blonde's face, tousling a tuft of hair. _"Think of what all you could have if they weren't holding you back. Look at yourself. You're a mess. Over what, other mortals? I've given you such a chance to become more then you could ever be on your own."_

Gary closed his eyes. He wanted the tears to stop. They wouldn't stop. He couldn't keep falling apart like this, especially in front of Invictus. He thought when Invictus took control of parts of his mind it would finish and all the shaky thoughts would be gone. Why wouldn't it end?

"Because." He sniffed.

_"Because?"_

"I love them."

_"Oh please."_

"I do!" Gary shouted. "I love them all, I love Quinn so much. I love my son, Ash and Fox, Avocato, he's my best pal!"

_"And you're little robot friend?"_

"HUE...I love him too."

_"Pathetic."_

"Master-"

_"It isn't even a living creature, a soulles shell created by mankind to perform services and complete tasks. Your love for an object is laughable, it nearly saddens me to know someone so peculiar cares about a tin can."_

"It doesn't matter. HUE has done so much for me, he cared for me when I was isolated on the Galaxy One. He's taken care of me, and listened to me talk about my thoughts for five years! I love him all the same. He's so much more."

Invictus seemed to sigh.

_"I can't have a robot in my army, Gary. I can only control organic creatures and their minds."_

"Well...HUE...he doesn't have to-"

_"It serves no purpose to me, therefore I can't allow it."_

"Master-"

_"I'm sure however the scraps can be used to create armor for your crew."_

"Scraps!?"

 _"Do you truly believe I'll allow him to stay? You amuse me blue eyes."_ Invictus delicately traced the human's jawline with a tendril. Gary didn't care anymore what Invictus did to him. _"I suppose I should find you a new nickname, your eyes aren't a shade of blue anymore, are they?"_

"Master, I beg you let HUE live."

 _"Hmm?"_ The voice rumbled.

Gary seemed confused at this response. "I said...I beg you. Let him live. Let him be safe, and don't hurt him. Don't hurt any of them please."

_"Say it again."_

"Huh?"

_"Come on Gary, I know you're smarter than you act."_

"Master?"

_"If you beg of me, then beg."_

Gary realized what Invictus was trying to do. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear himself screaming. He heard HUE's voice from earlier, trying to pull him back to reality. But was this reality? Invictus was his master. Was HUE wrong? Was everything it thought wrong and how he felt before they restarted the engines the correct way to think? He was so confused. All he wanted was his family to be kept safe, and his master told him that would be the case if he behaved and followed orders. And technically, he failed. He couldn't murder the child on the rogue vessels. He failed his master, and his family.

If Invictus truly was the path to follow, then he had no other choice than give Invictus what it wanted.

"I beg you, Master."

_"And how much do you beg?"_

"I...as much as you want me to."

_"Tell me how much you believe I want you to beg me, Gary."_

Gary sighed. 

"I beg of you Master, you leave my family alone and alive. I beg you allow HUE to live. I beg that despite I have failed, I beg for another chance to prove myself to you as your second in command."

_"Do you?"_

"I do."

_"Why?"_

"I beg of you, so I can keep the ones I love safe, and because I'm yours, Master. All my thoughts, all my emotions, everything about me belongs to you."

 _"You do. Because you have the scars pulsing with my power."_ Invictus traced a tendril over the scars on Gary's chest.

"Yes master."

Several moments of silence passed.

_"Very well. I'll allow a second chance."_

"Thank you master."

Invictus swiftly turned, bringing Gary with it.

_"That does not mean a punishment isn't in order."_


	22. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I hope you guys like the story so far.

**_Invictus and Gary_ **

  
The human understood he was at Invictus's mercy as the being drug him deeper into the tunnels, the temperature rising the further they traveled. They passed by the tunnel Gary knew his family was being held captive inside of, and for a moment nearly called out to them. But knowing his master was listening, he remained still and quiet.

He felt strange. His mind felt crowded with new thoughts and emotions, Invictus filling his mind with images of power and visions of his crew in pain if he failed his master further. 

_"Perhaps some time alone will help you think."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I've been inside your head. It's the only time you have been able to think. You've spent your whole life alone, what is a few days?"_

Invictus halted, then turned towards a darkened sub cavern, then suddenly let forth a burst of fire. Several torches lining the walls burst with new light, illuminating the tiny room. Only a second passed before Gary felt himself shake, a voice in the tiniest, sealed off part of his brain screaming and clawing at him to get away.

The tiny room was drenched in blood stains, heaps of bodies covering the floor. Gary realized it was versions of himself who littered the ground as Invictus brought him into the room.

"What are you doing with me!?" Gary began to panic.

_"Now now, hush."_

"Hey!?"

_"Being surrounded by those who completely failed before you might remind you how painful failure can truly be. Just take a look at all these souls who tried to go against me. You don't want to end up like these do you? Or your crew?"_

Gary bit his lip. "No."

_"Then I suppose a couple days getting to know them all might help you completely understand the severity of the punishment if you fail once more."_

"But-"

_"You'll stay here for now."_

"I-"

_"I'll need to make some adjustments."_

Gary turned as two silver chains appeared over his wrists, connecting to the rock ceiling several feet above Invictus's head. Although Gary was not extremely high off the floor, his feet dangled and he kicked. The metal restraints tightened around his wrists, a stinging sensation rising in his arms. The metal restraint scratched against his prosthetic as Invictus lowered its hold on him, letting him hang. Gary kicked his feet and tried to break the chains loose, only to stop and catch his breath.

_"Uncomfortable, I know. That's the entire idea."_

"Ow, OW! It hurts my wrists! My arms!" Gary kicked again, then look around on the ground at the dead bodies below him. The stench was near unbearable. The smell of smoke from the torches along the walls mixed with the rotten stench of old blood and guts along the floor. 

_"Shhhhhhh."_

"I don't want to stay here!"

_"What else do you want then? Me to hurt your crew? I'm doing you a favor, Gary. Learn to be thankful."_

"I-" Gary coughed. His wrist were feeling the weight of his body hanging. He assumed these restraints were of similar power to his collar. Created by Invictus itself, there was no destroying the metal links.

Gary sighed, closing his glowing eyes.

 _"Don't try to make me feel empathy, blue eyes. You're the only Gary I've been so gentle with."_ Invictus flicked a tendril under the man's chin before turning to leave.

_"I'll handle with your crew. I'll free you when I believe the time is right."_

Gary opened his eyes and gasped. "Wait! Master!"

Invictus stopped, then turned. 

"The food, the food I brought for my crew. You have to give it to them, it's in that pack on the floor. Please let them have it."

Invictus seemed to think, then turned away from the human.

 _"Don't worry yourself about anything else."_ it spoke, before leaving the room and Gary with himself and the corpses of his past selves. Gary didn't know if that meant Invictus would do as he asked or not. He could only hope.

And at this point, hope was all he had.


	23. Nothing I Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I finally managed to update. I didn't think I would I was thinking there for awhile I was probably just going to leave this story behind. But gonna try.

**The Crew**

Invictus reformed inside the caverns containing the cells. The Lord Commander had stored HUE's shell into the cell holding Fox. Quinn was tossed back in with Ash, who was standing in the corner away from Invictus. Avocato and Little Cato waited, tails swishing back and forth. Everyone listened, waiting for something new. Waiting for Invictus to make the next move. Suddenly, a backpack fell onto the floor in-between the cells. Several apples rolled out onto the rocky floor.

_"Your leader wished for you to share these. Child, dispense these among the prisoners and then turn in. Mortals have to rest."_

The Lord Commander seemed insulted.

"Why do I have to be the one to give them food?"

 _"Why?"_ Invictus turned towards the smaller man. _"I asked."_

"But the reason?"

_"There is no reason. Now DO IT."_

Lord Commander flinched, then hesitantly picked up the apples. Invictus allowed several seconds of the force field holding them inside to open, allowing the Lord Commander to toss in several apples to the crew members.  
Some of them wanted to make a break for it. 

They knew Invictus would stop them in a moment.

"Huh, well, it's better than nothing." Little Cato picked up an apple and dusted the fruit on his shirt, before taking a bite. 

"I won't eat anything from this asshole." growled Avocato. "But, yeah, you get some food kid." The Ventrexian patted his son's head. "Gotta keep up your energy."

_"I would eat. Your pathetic mortal bodies need the nutrients. Thank your leader, he retrieved these for you. Of course, he wouldn't have without my authority. You owe me as well."_

"We don't owe you anything." spoke Quinn.

Invictus did not speak again.

  
The Lord Commander gave a nasty glare towards the crew before turning to leave, following his teacher. The heat was dying down as Invictus's form moved further away. None of them knew what to do now.

* * *

**Gary**

The air was growing colder, his body beginning to shiver. His arms ached, his eyes were droopy. Hair matted and shirt stained in small blood stains. His wrists felt as though they were going to detach from his body. The rotting stench of the corpses filled his nose, causing him to nearly throw up. He couldn't take this anymore. Not even the way he was, with Invictus's power flowing through his mind. Gary didn't care what happened to him anymore. He just needed his family to be safe. That was truly the one aspect that mattered now. For them to make it somewhere safe, out of final space, and into a comfortable life. He would of given anything to see Little Cato and Ash get to live a normal life, not worrying about the constant threat of death.

He'd love for Avocato and Fox, Tribore, and even his mother to be at peace and just left to be. They needed rest.  
He'd want nothing more than to be with Quinn. To have her be safe, for her to be near. They could be together, and just enjoy the world and be happy. No more of this torture, this fear.

HUE and AVA could be together and bicker till the end of time.

Mooncake, wherever he was, would be happy and by his side. Gary sighed, closing his eyes. He had no idea where his little friend had disappeared to. He could only hope he was still alive.

If Invictus could restore the Earth, perhaps this was his only chance on every getting what he had just imagined. Although he knew nothing would be the way Invictus had described, this may be his best opportunity. He couldn't fail again, this is how it had to be. HUE may be right in some part, but Gary knew which choice he had to make. The only choice to see his family had any future at all.

Gary couldn't help it. His whole body felt horrible, his wrists beginning to go numb. The torches crackled and popped, the bodies below him looking up at him with stares he couldn't make eye contact with.

He wanted to cry, but found his eyes were dry. There was nothing left but this. This, and keeping them all safe. And he couldn't even do that. He had to try so much harder. He had to.

The room was growing darker, the torches simmering down. He sighed, and let his head hang, hoping to find any rest the universe was willing to give him. If this is how he knew they would be safe, then so be it. This was life now. He belonged to his master. This was it. This was the path. There was nothing but this path. He couldn't fail now, or ever again.

Never fail.

Never fail.

"Chookity?"

Never fail.

"Chookity?" A small nudge interrupted his thoughts.

"Chookity mmweeoow"

The man opened one eye, the bright purplish light causing the creature in front of him to float back a bit.

"Mooncake?" he asked, opening both eyes.

"Chookity!! Chook" the creature pushed its face into his cheek, cuddling him with all the might it could muster. Gary wanted to hug Mooncake back so badly, yet the restraints kept him from doing so.

"Mooncake! Oh Mooncake, I can't believe it's you! I didn't know what happened to you, I've been so worried. Little buddy, where you been? Does master know your here?" he asked, a new burst of energy coursing through his body. Mooncake's expression changed and he seemed confused, turning his body slightly and raising an eyebrow.

"Mooncake, you have to be careful. If master doesn't know you're here, you could be in a lot of danger. Hell, you already are no matter what. You've got to go, little buddy. I can't imagine what master is going to do with you. You have to go, now!" Gary pushed himself forward slightly, his body moving gently back and forth in the air. Mooncake noticed this, then moved his attention towards the thick collar around the man's neck.

"Chookity?"

"It's to keep my mind in the right place," spoke the blonde. "I belong to Invictus, Mooncake. I can't leave."

"Chook" Mooncake glanced down at the scars stretched along the man's chest. He turned his head in the other direction, looking back up at Gary with a concerned expression.

"Well, the same idea. I really am attached to master now. I can't leave because of this."

"Woo" Mooncake flew upwards and began to tug on the chains connected to Gary's wrists.

"Hey, little buddy, it's from master's power. You can't break it. It's impossible." Mooncake wasn't giving up so easily. He tugged and pulled with all his might, causing Gary to swing back and forth when he let go.

"I know buddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is how we get to see each other again. Come on, come and give me another hug."

Mooncake pressed himself into the blonde's chest, snuggling him. Gary wanted to hold him so much.

"Where have you been?" asked Gary.

"Chookity."

"I see. I know you must of gotten separated. I'm so happy to see you but, you really should go."

"Hmmm?"

"You can't stay here, it's not safe for you."

Mooncake shook his head.

"I know little guy, I know. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go. But I don't want you to get hurt. Master has to know you're here. It'll be here any minute."

"Mmmmm..." Mooncake snuggled into the man's shirt further.

"Mooncake-"

Suddenly the caverns shook, Gary and Mooncake being swung back and forth by the force. The torches flickered and one even went out as dust and rock fell from the ceiling around him. He turned his head towards the entrance to the room, Mooncake's eyes remaining on Gary.  
"What was that?" he asked, knowing he would not get an answer. Mooncake tucked himself even tighter into Gary, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

"Mooncake, is someone here?"

The creature nodded his head softly.

"...You brought Bolo didn't you?"

"Chookity!"

"Aw, little buddy, what would I ever do without you?"

"Hmmm."

Gary couldn't believe it. Someone who was a possible match for his master was going to be here. Stuff could get figured out, maybe they could leave? But what if it didn't? What if Bolo made the situation worse and Invictus was a lot harder on them than before? What would even happen after that? The moment of slight happiness was gone, overcome by worry and fear of what was to come.

"Mooncake, I need to get down. I have to get out of here." Gary pulled, knowing in his head the restraints would never give. "I have to get to master and the rest of them, and see Bolo. I have to talk stuff out and we have to stop anything from happening! A fight would only make everything worse!"

Mooncake seemed confused.

"I have to. Ah, hell. Mooncake what do I do?" Gary shivered, sighing and shaking his head. Mooncake frowned and continued to rest against his friend.

"I can't do anything, can I?" he asked himself.

"Hmmmm...." Mooncake shook his head slightly. The little alien knew he couldn't free Gary from his prison. Not without help. Invictus's abilities were too strong.

"How do we get into these problems...heh..." Gary sighed, and closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come next.


	24. A New Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, and written quickly. I'm trying to get this story finished. Season three trailer everyone! So I hope to get this finished before March 20th.

**The Crew**

Quinn stumbled against the cavern wall as the ground shook beneath their feet. The crew was struggling to stay alive as rocks crumbled around them, crashing into the barrier and exploding on contact. Quinn nudged Ash away from the barrier, trying to protect her as rocks crumbled onto their heads, several clinking off of Quinn's headband.

"What are we going to do!? We're going to die here!" Cried Fox, covering his head with his huge arms and letting the rocks bounce of his gun. Ash glanced down at her arms still trapped inside of Invictus's chains. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to burst through an energy beam, yet failed.

"If I could get out of this I could get us out of here." She stomped her foot, then sighed. Quinn leaned over her and pulled her closer, attempting to keep the pebbles off her head.

"It's okay Ash, we'll find another way. You just focus on staying safe." Quinn swept some dirt from the ceiling out of her pink hair before pulling her closer. HUE and AVA huddled near them, the rocks clinking off their metal body, HUE's red light flashing above his head to indicate danger.

"Quinn, we can't stay here." She heard Avocato's voice from across the cells. He was holding Little Cato close to him. Both of the Ventrexian's tails were swishing back and forth in frustration and fear.

"I know- I know we can't. We'll figure this out. We-"

"Stand down Invictus! Stop being a coward and reveal your true form!" The voice rang through the tiny cavern, shaking the walls and causing more rocks to tumble down into the main pathway between the cells.  
Avocato's ears twitched.

"Quinn!? Who was that? A Titan?"

Quinn nodded. "It's Bolo, I know his voice. He must of found us."

"Bolo is here!?" Little Cato shot forth. "He can rescue us! We'll get out of here!"

"Hold on, we have no way out. What if Bolo doesn't even know we're here!?" Avocato grabbed Little Cato's shoulder and held him back. "We have to find a way out, Bolo might not know to even look here! Let alone be able to fit in here."

"We'll figure it out, we just need a way to get his attention. He's fighting Invictus and the Lord Commander right now. If anything, this is our chance." Quinn looked around, for any sign of an escape route. She had been looking for one all night, with no success. The only way out was through the barrier Invictus had created.

"We have no way. Oh...I don't know what to do." Quinn murmured to herself quietly. Ash looked up and frowned, knowing Quinn was doubting herself. They were all tired, and losing hope quickly. 

The caverns tumbled, sending them all to the floor. Flashes of purple from the barrier blinded them as the forcefield keeping them inside sputtered and faded away, leaving the openings to the cells clear. Avocato leaned forth a put a paw out, seeing if this was a trick. His arm remained safe as he stepped forward, before his whole body was outside of the cell.

"What happened!? We're free?" Little Cato bounced out and stood next to his father and Quinn and Ash slowly moved to the opening and stuck their hands through, similar to the Ventrexian.

"Guys, what happened? Is Invictus letting us free?" Fox moved slowly out from the cell, standing close to Ash and Quinn as the crew gathered in the small hall between their prisons. HUE and AVA scampered around them, both of them attempting to control the body at the same time.

"I don't think Invictus would let us out, just like that. Something else is going on." Quinn took a step from Ash and peered down the darkened hall where she knew Invictus stayed.

"We need to find Gary, and get out. This is our only chance. Stay behind me, if anyone gets hurt, I don't want it to be any of you." Quinn dusted off her shoulder and began to walk slowly, the crew keeping behind her. Avocato stayed in the back, to make sure everyone stayed with each other, and kept Little Cato on his side. Sheryl, Fox, and Tribore stayed more in the middle with Ash as the young girl tried to stay near Quinn.

Quinn sighed, then moved her hand upwards and scratched underneath her chin, feeling the cold collar still attached around her neck. If Invictus had let them out, then it still had them trapped. 

"Maybe, we should rethink our strategy. We still don't know what's going on." Quinn turned to Avocato and motioned with her hand for him to come closer. He took several steps with ears perked, curious.

"Avocato, we still have these collars. What if we just go out there and Invictus sees us and hurts us?" she asked. Sighing in frustration, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't want to lead everyone into more pain. What if this is a mistake?"

The Ventrexian thought for a moment, then put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I mean, I know you used to be a leader. And sometimes you have to make tough decisions, even if it's for the best. No matter what happens, we're together, alright? So, let's get Gary, and get the hell out of here. We'll find a way to get these collars of, and get those restraints off of Ash. Any step away from being trapped in those cells is a step closer to freedom."

Quinn nodded slowly. "You're right, a step is a step."

"Yeah, and we're already in hell, so how much further could we go?" he asked jokingly.

"Thanks, Avocato. And I hope we never have to find that out. Come on everyone, let's go." Quinn and Avocato led them further down the cavern, hoping to find the cause of the cavern distress, and Gary.

* * *

**Gary and Mooncake**

  
Gary flung back and forth in the air, the chains growing tighter around his wrists. Wincing, he tried to yank his arms downward, only to end up causing himself more agony. The weight of his body was becoming too much for his arms to handle, but the restraints would never budge. Mooncake tried to hold onto him and pull, only to end up swinging them both back and forth, hurting Gary further in the process.

"Little guy, just go. You can't be here, master will find you. It'll do something with you, something not good. Buddy you have to go." Gary sniffled. Mooncake fluttered up to his eyes, staring straight into the bright purple eyes.

"I'm too far into it, Mooncake. Nothing we can do will get me out of here. But you can save the rest of them. They're all waiting. They need rescued, they deserve to be saved. They all do. I don't."

"Chookity!"

"Heh, it's getting really cold..."

Mooncake nuzzled himself underneath Gary's chin, trying to give the man any heat he could offer.

"I love you bud."

"Chookity."

"I know. I know you love me too."

Suddenly, every single flame in the room fluttered out but one, the temperature growing warmer as sweat beads began to form on the blonde's head. His heart dropped and knew exactly what was happening. Panicking, he nudged Mooncake away with his chin, the little creature looking upwards in confusion.

"Mooncake, Mooncake go! Hide, hide hide hide!"

"Huh? Chookity-"

_"That would be entirely worthless. After all, I only see everything. If Mooncake hid, I would not need to find him. Because I would already know exactly where he was."_

Invictus appeared in the room, causing Mooncake to press himself protectively into Gary, who was struggling and still trying to nudge Mooncake to hide himself.

_"Oh Gary, it is foolish."_

"Chookity!" Mooncake lowered his antennae and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the space being with rage at what it had done to Gary and the others.

_"A being with such power, such ability. And you act as though you are a pet. You are almost no better than the one they call Ash."_

"Mooncake!! Ru-!" A tendril wrapped around Gary's throat above the collar, squeezing tightly, causing the man to choke.

_"Quiet, I'm speaking."_

"Chookity! Mooncake shot forth and quickly was struck by a tendril, sending him into the ground with force and into the bodies on the floor. Opening his eyes, Mooncake sniffed the stench of the bodies and seemed to gag, before attempting to raise up off the ground and fight Invictus.

_"You are going to attempt your ability in here? A horrible mistake that would be. You'll destroy the entire cavern and cause these walls to collapse, along with the rest of you in it. It would be a grave mistake, young being. I know you want Gary, but do you want him dead? Along with the others?"_

Mooncake, eyes narrowed, flew back up towards Invictus and came face to face with the creature, as much as he could. Gary coughed, Invictus allowing a bit of room for the man to breath.

"Chook chookity!"

_"You are lesser, of course. But so important. You are the literal key between our worlds. Thank you for bringing him to me, Gary."_

"N-no-ack-please leave M-Mooncake alo-" Invictus squeezed again, keeping its prisoner quiet.

_"Now, you are coming with me. Both of you. My prodigy is holding off the Titan Bolo. He will not last. No mortal being could fight a Titan for long. Your crew is free. A blast from Bolo knocked away my concentration on the energy, the forcefields are down. I do have my energy still focused on their collars, and yours."_

Gary gasped as the chains around his wrists disappeared, and the feeling of air underneath his feet and rushing through his hair met him before he was caught in Invictus's hold, levitating above the ground. He tried to ignore the nauseous feeling of the bit of food he had in his stomach trying to push itself out the wrong way.

_"I cannot fight Bolo and keep concentration on keeping the collars working, and you under my control properly. In my true form, perhaps I could. But now, I cannot."_

"What are you doing?" asked Gary. Mooncake flew close to him and tried to pull him out from the force holding Gary in place. Invictus grabbed ahold of Mooncake as well, holding him in one spot.

 _"Mooncake is the key I desire. As long as I have your life on the line, I know he'll listen."_ Invictus turned its eyes towards the smaller alien. Mooncake struggled to free himself from the invisible hold Invictus had over him.

_"And as for you Gary, you understand. You're mine. You're physically bonded to me. No one can take you away from me. It is my right as a Being of Light._

"Wait, you can't take me away from all of them!" Gary began to panic even more, his breathing quickening. "You said you'd keep them safe!"

_"If Bolo is here, he'll take them back. I only have a short amount of time to flee before he arrives. I cannot fight him and still hold control over you right now, not in the way you would want."_

"Huh?"

_"I either flee with you and Mooncake, while you're still half under my control. Or, I completely take over your mind, and you help fight your crew and Bolo."_

"I....I can't do that!"

_"Then you choose the other option."_

"I don't want to be taken away from them! I need them! Invictus!"

The being growled. _"What did you say, mortal?"_

Gary huffed, then shook his head. "Master..."

 _"These slips are becoming more common."_ Invictus moved a warm tendril forth, lifting Gary's chin to force the human to look into the being's eyes. Mooncake was still struggling to break the hold around him, trying to get to Gary.

_"You are different, Gary. But you are still a mortal, a human. And I may have expected too much from you."_

Gary felt himself getting sleepier, dark spots speckling the corner of his eyes. He wanted to push that tendril away, but his arms hurt horribly. And as much as he didn't want to admit, the warm tendril against his skin was almost comforting, had the tendril not belonged to his worst enemy.

_"I thought you could prove yourself to me. Have some of my power, and I could reside inside of your head, yet your actions still your own. I truly believed you were capable. I was wrong. You still are stuck with your old self. Only when I take full control of every part of you will you commit to me. Even I, can be wrong."_

"But, I did commit to you master. Earlier."

_"Oh Gary, I think we both know you were lying."_

"I wasn't!"

_"Your mind was telling me, but your heart was not. And I should of known this is how this would of played out. I do not know why I truly believed you had no connection. You may have said those words, but I know your heart still belongs with them. You will never fully commit to me, no matter what. I can't let you be this way anymore."_

"I don't understand..."

_"One will always have something to fight for, unless you take everything they have away. You will never commit to me, unless you have nothing left. You have a long way to go, but as long as that crew is alive, you will never be who I need you to be. And perhaps this is a realization for myself as well. I am powerful, but even I am not perfect."_

"Master please, if I guess we're you're going, then take me. Take me with you and we'll leave. Take me wherever. Don't do to me what I think you're about to do!"

_"We're not leaving anymore Gary."_

"No...No!" Gary began to realize the direction Invictus was going. "Please, no!"

Mooncake kicked with all his might to try and free himself.

_"You and Mooncake, I'll use you both. It'll be rough on your crew. I know they will try to fight you, but it'll make it harder for them. They won't be able to hurt you without hesitation. That is when you strike."_

"Please-"

_"That is when... I will strike."_

"No!"

_"Gary, you won't remember any moment of this when I release myself from your mind later. Until then, rest. Let me do this work."_

"Invictus!! Noo!"

_"You won't be entirely alone. Mooncake will be under my control as well. I'll use your vessels. Neither of you will remember this moment at all. Consider this a blessing. I'm doing you both a favor, Gary."_

"Chookity!?"

Gary felt sick, his mind growing heavy. He knew Invictus was putting him asleep, just as it had done before. He turned his head and saw Mooncake was unconscious as well, floating in the being's hold as he was. Gary tried to move, but the only sense he felt was the warm tendril sliding from his chin. He could hear Invictus's low growling before his mind became so heavy. He wanted to fight this, he wanted to so bad. He couldn't. Everything was a mess. It was truly hopeless.

Invictus felt the man's body fall limp in its hold. Both mortals were asleep. Taking control over Gary's mind was simple, as it had already. However, now it would take over every part of Gary, even his movements. Mooncake was be strange, yet not impossible. The creature possessed a strong power. If it could use Mooncake and Gary to kill the crew if they got in the way and fight Bolo, then there would be no other force in final space trying to stop it.

Bolo was the last creature Invictus had concern for. All they needed was to get Bolo down, and Bolo would belong to it, just as all the other Titans.

_"Gary, Mooncake, you both are going to help with a small task."_


	25. Among Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Thank you for reading.

**A Vessel**

Quinn grabbed ahold of Ash as a blast of light burst past them, crashing into the cavern wall and causing several rocks to tumble from the ceiling. The woman could tell the caverns would not be able to handle the onslaught of a Titan and the force of a powerful being for much longer. If anything, they had to find Gary and get out of there. Now.

"Stay close. Everyone follow me, we're going to see if we could sneak around the Lord Commander without being noticed. If we can get Bolo's attention, maybe he can find a way to get these collars off." Quinn squinted her eyes. Despite several torches along the walls lighting the large room, the area was so dimly lit, the only other light sources the blasts being delivered by the Lord Commander. 

An enormous blue hand crashed against the side, pulling the owner up and a deep growl rumbled through the floor as Bolo's eyes narrowed, the Titan flinging his other claws towards the much smaller foe. The hand smacked into the Lord Commander, sending the weaker alien flying against the rocks, blood staining the wall as his body fell to the ground. Bolo's heavy breathing caused all of their hair to move. The creature was able to fit inside the cavern, after shrinking. However, his body still filled nearly all of the room, his head nearly touching the ceiling. The Titan was bruised along the shoulder, a cut stretching from one side of his torso to the other. Quinn was almost too nervous to get Bolo's attention. He seemed to be stuck in a frenzy, fighting an enemy and she was unsure of what to expect of Bolo during this state.

"We need to stay clear of any debris, keep your heads down. We need to find Gary and see if Bolo will notice we're here." Quinn whispered. The Ventrexian's lowered their ears, tails slowly swaying as their quiet paws pressed into the rocks.

"Quinn?"

"Huh? What are-" The woman gasped as she felt cool air brush against her skin, the tight and hard collar that had been wrapped around her throat for several days disappeared into thin air. She moved her hand forth, running it over the exposed skin. The sighs of relief from the crew gave her the idea that their collars has disintegrated as well.

"Oh man, it's so nice to have that off." Little Cato ruffled his fur. "Ash? Is yours gone too?" The group turned to the teen to see her collar was gone, but the restraints around her hands were still intact.

"Why didn't these come off?" Ash winced, trying to yank her hands out of the metal restraints, failing as she had before since they were attached. Quinn rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Invictus knows you have an ability to hurt it. It doesn't want you to be able to blast it away."

"But, will I ever get these off?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Yes, you will. Also, hey," Quinn leaned down and looked in her eyes, smiling.

"Invictus is afraid of you, how cool is that?"

Despite the horror of the situation, the young girl smiled.

"Heh, yeah, that is pretty cool I guess."

"It is. Come on, we'll figure this out. Let's get Gary." Quinn motioned the crew as they were about to turn a corner, the cavern breaking off into other tunnels that led down deeper into the depths. Quinn assumed Invictus had been holding Gary far away from them.

One step further and she was pushed backwards by a strong force, knocking into Avocato and falling backwards onto the floor roughly. Coughing, she glanced up at what had pushed her.

"Gary?"

"Guys! It's Gary! Quinn, you said he could talk to us right?" Little Cato stepped forward, before being shoved back by his father, who stood and dusted himself off. Quinn winced, lifting herself off the ground and narrowing her eyes as she examined her friend.

"Don't go near him, we don't know what's going on." Avocato's ears lowered themselves further. 

_"You're correct Avocato, you should not come further. It would be a mistake."_

The voice belonged to Invictus, the eyes glowing as bright as they had the first encounter with Invictus. Gary was nowhere near, not even as much as he was earlier. Invictus truly controlled every aspect of the man in front of them. The scars along his chest glowed lightly, purplish colors emitting from inside. The collar remained nestled around his neck.

 _"Gary won't remember this, I've done him a favor."_ hissed the voice.

"Excuse me?" Quinn took a step forth.

Suddenly the vessel shot forth, attempting to punch Quinn. The woman dodged swiftly, grabbing ahold of Gary's right arm and yanking him around her, trying to push him slightly away.

"You're going to fight all of us with Gary?"

The vessel smirked, then jumped towards the crew, sending them tumbling back. Avocato grabbed Gary and tried to shove him onto the ground, only to be kicked in the stomach, causing the Ventrexian to hiss.

Quinn swiftly turned and tried to push Gary down, only to be smacked in the face with his shoulder. Little Cato jumped and tried to grab ahold of him, only to be thrown against the rocks.

"Hey! There's more of us! You don't stand a chance, not with Gary. Let him go!" Avocato pounced back and tried to shove Gary to the ground, pushing down the man. Quinn and Avocato both held him to the floor, pinning his arms and legs with all their might.

Little Cato and Fox lay their hands down over his arms as well, keeping the man in place. Sheryl, Tribore, HUE, AVA, and Ash watched as they struggled to keep the blonde on the ground, Invictus thrashing and struggling to free itself from their hold. His face with turned upwards, the being screaming in their grasp as Quinn tried to hold down his arms along with Little Cato's help.

"Gary! Come on, snap out of it! I know you're in there, you have to hear me. You have to hear us! We're here Gary, we're here! Come back to us!" Quinn felt the being nearly heave her off, but she pressed back harder, keeping him in place.

"Come on Gary, come on." She leaned forth and gently kissed his forehead, the body still screaming and shouting, the harsh voice of Invictus piercing their ears.

"Get out of him man! You aren't going to be able to get us all down this time! Not while we're all here." hissed Avocato, his tail swishing back and forth in pure rage and worry over his friend.

"Make it stop screaming!" cried Fox.

Sheryl looked in all directions, hoping to see if there was anything she could do to bring Gary out of it. She hadn't much of what was happening, yet she knew Invictus was a force not to be messed with. They needed a different solution. She turned, seeing Bolo standing in the large cavern, still heaving from the fight with the Lord Commander. She saw the smaller alien still lying amongst the floor, coughing up black blood. She did not trust Bolo, after what Oreskis had spoken of him. But this was their only chance.

"Hey we need-" Sheryl stopped. The woman noticed a bright green figure flying quickly towards Bolo, eyes glowing brightly with Invictus's power. She didn't realize Invictus had the capability to possess multiple beings at once. Invictus was close to Bolo. If Invictus gained control over the Titan, they would be finished. It was all truly over, and the crew would be killed instantly if the beings so wished.

A horrible laugh reached her ears as she turned and noticed Invictus was cackling, Gary's eyes closed and his body limp.

 _"Of course I wanted you to fight Gary, I needed everyone away as a distraction. Soon, you'll all be at my mercy. And there will be no force in this entire dimension and others who can take me down."_ The voice hissed, then kicked them all off with ease, as though the struggle on the ground had been faked.

"Invictus is going to get Bolo! It has Mooncake! We have to stop it!" Quinn gasped as she felt Gary punch her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her completely.

 _"No one is going anywhere, not while I'm around."_

Avocato and the crew cried as they were blown backwards into the rocks, falling to the floor in pain and agony. The only crew member waiting behind Gary was Quinn, eyes widening at how quickly Invictus had thrown them back. She took a step away, then began to shrink backwards before the vessel grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, shoving her onto the ground. The strength was unimaginable, a new power over Gary as Invictus took hold of him. Quinn struggled and pushed as Invictus used his body to pin her to the ground, wrapping his two hands around her throat and beginning to choke her. Attempting to pry his hands away, Quinn gasped, and kicked with her legs. The blows being delivered into his stomach did nothing, and the grip grew tighter.

"G-Gary! Please!" Quinn coughed, wincing. 

_"Gary isn't here right now, Quinn. He won't be able to get anything done if you're around. He loves you."_

"Auh!auhh..." Quinn felt herself falling to the darkness, her eyesight becoming spotted and her body growing weaker by the second. She didn't want to listen to Invictus, she needed Gary.

 _"He won't remember a bit of this, thankfully! But I'll let him know it was his hands that took away the life of the one he loved! So do not fear, Quinn Ergon, you will not be forgotten."_ The words dripped from Gary's mouth, the voice inside not his own.

"Gary-Gary didn't do this to me, you did-did!" Quinn choked, gasping for any amount of air she could catch before Invictus used the vessel to squeeze her throat even tighter. Her hands remained pinned under her back, her body growing tired from the kicking. She realized Invictus could fight her for far longer, Gary's body was being pushed past limits no one should of had to endure.

"Quinn!!" shouted Ash from across the cavern. Avocato tried to run towards her before Invictus sent forth a burst of energy, causing the Ventrexian to be thrown back with the others once more.

 _"Did you think Gary would be your demise?"_ it asked creepily, a wicked smile across the face.

"You're the one who killed me, not him." Quinn whispered, the last of her air leaving her body as she felt herself falling unconscious. Eyesight blurry, the woman fell limp in the vessel's hold, before her head fell back and she no longer moved. Invictus kept a firm hold on her throat. It wasn't going to let her off so easily. 

_"Believe whatever you want, mortal. Rest easy."_

* * *


End file.
